Bella and Edward Swap
by MySoCalledGothSide
Summary: A twist to Twilight Bella is the vamp and Edward is the human. My First FF. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I walked down the hallway of Forks High School with my sister at my side as I tried to stifle a laugh. My sister had just made a crude comment on the boy who thought we couldn't see and or hear him as he followed us. He was planning on following us until he could corner one of us to ask us out. Darn vampness.

"Alright this is my stop"I said

"See you later _Bella_" Alice made a point of saying my name so that everyone that had gathered around us would know my name. I glared at her. I was about to take my revenge but she was already gone. I sighed and entered the room sitting in an empty seat. Boys soon crowded around all trying to claim the seat, but I glared at them. They all backed off. I should be okay for the rest of class. Oops,spoke to soon. Stalker kid ran his hand though his hair and took a seat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton. Your Bella right?" He said holding out his hand to me

"Whatever" I mumbled just at human volume and rolled my eyes. He didn't move, ugh, I would have to fix this myself.

"Move" I said firmly glaring at him. He gathered his things and quickly got out of the seat, instead putting himself in the closest possible seat( which wasn't that close.) I tried to concentrate on the lesson but it was difficult with dozen of eyes boring in to my back. Ten minutes into the lesson a boy with bronze tousled hair stumbled into the room. He was good looking, he couldn't be a vampire. Could he? I sniffed the air inconspicuously. My lungs inflamed. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

"Well do you plan on taking a seat" said the teacher. The boy looked around nervously for an empty seat. I mimicked the action. Only to find that the only empty one was right next to me. As the other boys in the room noticed this they glared at him. The girls only stared with admiration.

"Well...?" the teacher said clearly annoyed. He walked towards the seat nervously. My lungs again burst into flames except stronger this time ripping me apart. It was him.

"Hi" he said sitting down, "I'm Edward" he put out his hand towards me.

"Bella" I replied just nodding my head trying to intake the least amount of air possible. He put his hand back to his side clearly embarrassed. The lesson restarted. I tried to concentrate on anything but him. The lesson was pure torture. As soon as the bell rang I was out of my seat heading for the door. Alice was already at the door waiting for me. We began walking towards the cafeteria.

"How are you?"she asked,"I saw everything" I just sighed in reply. I rushed through the lunch line as fast as I could. Stupid humans. They're always to slow. I sat down at our lunch table across from Emmett. I must have looked pissed because first comment out of his mouth was ""rar" he teased then hissed like a cat.(Stupid Emmett. Couldn't even do a realistic cat sound.) I kicked him under the table. He kicked me right back. I hissed at him. Not fair he knew he was stronger.

"Whats up wit you little sis?You look about ready to eat me." He teased

"Maybe that's because I..." my words chocked off cut off by the flames that engulfed me.

"Um.." He said clearing his throat from behind me._This couldn't be happening. Why me?!_

"Can I sit here?" he said nodding towards the empty seat next to me. Emmett just laughed.(not at human volume, of course) Alice nudged me from my other side. I shrugged her off.

"Um..." I was about to tell him that I wanted to sit with my family today until Mike walked up, standing next to Edward.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked. Not waiting for a reply he sat down. A rejected look swept across Edward's face. Jasper just laughed. I growled at him under my breath._Oh, God not this kid. Not the stalker kid._

" Actually Edward is sitting there" Emmett said as he crushed his empty soda can. The contents of the can he had dumped on his tray making a mess of the table. Since he couldn't drink it of course, why not make a mess of the table. Jasper burst out laughing, not even restraining himself enough to do it at human volume. Probably at Mike's reaction to Emmett's attempt to scare him. It seemed to work because Mike stumbled out of his seat as quick as he could. As he walked as fast as he could away he dropped his soda. He hesitated but didn't pick it up not wanting to look back. This time everyone laughed. Even Edward. He took the seat that Mike had just evacuated.

"Thanks" he said to Emmett

"Anytime bruda" he said as they clapped hands. Emmett made sure to not be overly strong. I groaned at his reaction. Alice giggled and nudged my side.

"Did you catch what our homework was, I didn't get it" he asked me _LIAR!_ He had the homework written down. I watched him do it.

"Nope" I said playing dumb while trying to act casual.

" Hey, you should come play baseball with us some time" Emmett said cheerfully. He got several kicks in the shin all at one time. That moron! Someone needs to tell this dummy the situation before he invites him to go hunting with us.

"You mean here at school?" he asked confused. Everyone laughed and Edward flushed.

"No, at our place." He said. THAT MORON!

"Hey Emmett, guess what?" I mumbled at vampire volume

"Chicken butt" he replied. I sighed

" Do you remember that girl you ran into at Port Angles that one night with the really strong sent"

"Yeah...why" He replied confused

"This is the same way dummy!"

"My bad!" he said he sounded sincere. But I guess not because the next words out of his mouth were

"So Edward you up for it?" he asked

"Sure" he said then looked at me

"Are you gonna' play?" He asked me hopefully

"Yep, and I'm going to pone Emmett's scrawny little butt" I replied smirking at Emmett

"Bring it on lil' sis"He said back. Edward, along with everyone else laughed. Just then the bells shrill ring brought us back to reality. We hurried to dump our trays of food...or soda for that matter into the trash and split up in different directions towards our next class. Edward waved at me, "see you latter Bella" he sounded hopeful. I headed toward my next class but something caught my arm. I could have easily ripped out of the grip but I didn't want to do any thing that looked unnatural.

"Hey baby"came a voice from beside me. It sounded somewhat like Edward's voice. I looked over to see a boy who looked like a bigger version of Edward. He must be his older brother. He never mentioned having a brother but then again I never asked.

" Excuse me but I have a class to go to and I'd rather not be late" I said and pretend to struggle against his grip.

"Now your to pretty to be walking there all by yourself" He said to me in a phony huskey voice. Luckly Emmett came to my rescue.

" Hey you messing with my sister?" he asked. Emmett was easily two times the size of this kid.

" What you gonna' do bout' it pussy" He said. Oh my God. I have never seen anyone stand up to Emmett.

'What are you implying about my boyfriend punk" Rosalie said walking up putting her arm around Emmett.

The kid whistled at her. Rosalie walked right up to the kids face and slapped him. Not with full force but enough to make him flinch. Then she stalked off.

" Oh, so now you're going on my girl? I'm telling you kid you must have a lot of nerve to do something like that" Emmett said

" I could take you. Let's go. Right now!" He said back letting go of me and taking a step towards Emmett. I thought about running but this was going to be good.

" Do we have a problem Mr. Cullen" Said principal Kim

"Yeah, this punk is trying to fight me and is harassing my little sister and Rosalie"

"That bitch slapped me!" He objected

"No Mr. McCartney we do not use such language here!"she said " Mr. Cullen?"

"Yeah"

"Yes" she corrected him

"Yes" he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice

" Where is Ms. Hale now" she questioned him

"_Rosalie_ is at class. _Now_" he responded calmly

" Okay, well you two can leave" she said, " you stay"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

I couldn't concentrate on my class, all I could think about was when I got to play baseball. That made it really embarrassing when the teacher called on me for an answer. As soon as class got out I rushed to the parking lot and looked around for her. I wanted to see her before I left today. My eyes automatically flashed to the place where the red Tesla Roadster she had rode to school in was this morning. It wasn't there. I was sure if you had seen me you would have seen the disappointment on my face. I resorted to look for my brother. I couldn't find him either. Huh, thats weird. My moms car pulled up in front of me. To my surprise he was sitting in the passengers seat already. I opened the door and slid into the back seat clicking myself in automatically.

"Hey Adam, how did you get to the car so fast?" I asked confused

"Adem got sent home early from school today after lunch" mom said, "he's grounded for the rest of the baseball season."

I laughed at would be torture for him. His life revolved around baseball and girls.

" So, how was your day?" she asked

"Great!" I said enthusiastically, "Oh, and can I go to my friends house to play baseball sometime this week?"

Adam mumbled something unintelligible.

"Sure, what friend?" she asked

"The Cullens but mainly Emmett invited me."

"WHAT???!!!" boomed Adam

"God Adam, whats you problem now!"

"EMMETT CULLEN?!" he questioned

"Um.. yeah.. why do you care?"

"Not Emmett Cullen. Mom tell him he can't go" the protested

"Adam! Stop acting like you're in kindergarten. What's your problem with Emmett Cullen? Oh yeah, and why did you get sent home early today?" I asked, he could get so annoying some times, psh, I thought he was supposed to be the more mature one.

"Cullen started messing with me today cuz' I was flirting with his lil' sis', then the blonde slut comes and slaps me, and Cullen goes all _I can take you_ and then principal Kim comes over and just lets them go but gives me a suspension and I had to go home early." he said

"The one you were flirting with, what did she look like?" I asked hesitantly. He would beat the living crap out of me if we started going out and he liked her.

"Why do you care?" he asked annoyed

"Just wondering, maybe I could help you out(NOT!)" I said(BINGO! works every time)

"The brunette, bronze eyes, blue dress" he said easily. Oh no, Bella! This can't end well. (Look on the bright side I got Emmett on my side.) As soon as we pullen in I jumped out of the car grabing my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder. I got the key from under the eve and fumbled with the knob. I ran up the stairs to my room. I had chord patterns running through my head all day. I grabbad my notebook and pen that I always kept by my piano and jotted them down. I set up in front of me and played it. It was simple enough. It sounded like a lullaby. I don't know where it came from it has just been forming thoughout the day. It was raining outside so I decided not to go out. Since Adam was grounded he couldn't use the Wii. Hmm..more for me. As I was heading down stairs mom called out to me from the kitchen.

"Was that you playing honey?" she asked

"Yeah" I replied setting up the game system. Adam glared at me from the couch.

"I like it, when did you write it?"

"Today, during school" Adam started throwing mini Tootsie Rolls at my back. Until one hit my head.

"What was that for Adam?" I yelled at him loud enough for mom to hear

"What did he do?" came her voice from the kitchen

"Nothing, he just decided it would be fun to nail me in the back of the head with ancient Tootsie Rolls." I said smirking at him. He started cussing me off, mime style. I pretended not to get it.

"What did you say Adam I couldn't hear you. It looked like you were cussing at me but I know you wouldn't do that to your harmless little brother." I said loud enough for mom to hear, I like to take advantage of him being grounded.

I played for like an hour until dinner was ready. After that I just went up to my room to play more piano. I sat down at the paino bench and then I heard a tree ruffle. I swear I was getting paranoid. I began to play again from what I already have adding more as I go then jotting it down. I looked over at the clock. Nine-thirty. I got up and walked to the bathroom. Ugh, so tired, must take shower. If I was going to see Bella tomorrow I would have to shower. The thought of Bella brought me back. I was no longer tired. I went to my bed but couldn't get to sleep, it was thundering outside. So I grabbed my all-time favorite book, Wuthering Heights. It's so wierd you would think it would be more of a girls book. That did the trick, five minutes in I started driffting into sleep. Bella stared in my dreams that night. She was wearing a baseball jersey with the name Cullen on the back and the number five. She had her hair pulled up in a loose ponytail. Only a couple hours till I saw her. Morning came sooner than I expected and it hit hard considering I woke up late. I woke with only fifteen minutes to get ready, it's a good thing I took a shower last night I rushed to get dressed then headed for the bathroom. I started down the stairs but as soon as I reached the bottom I relized that I had for gotten to grab my comosition to show Bella. I had to race back upstairs. I shoved my notebook into my backpack. I had never shared my compositions with any one but my family who didn't really have any choice but listen to me when I played. I was practically bouncing in my seat on the way to school. I hate it when my mom drive she drive way to slow. I prefer driving fast. But if she ever knew the speeds I drove her car she would eat me alive. I attempt to avoid those little camera thing-bobs. She pulled in right next to Emmett's Jeep, who waved excidedly at me and glared at Adam. I got out of the car and was soon greeted by Emmett.

"Hey Edward! What's up?" He said

" Nothing out of the usual" thats when I saw her. I started to walk her way but all of a sudden she went ridged. And without a second glance took off for her first class.

"What up with her?" I asked Emmett noding in her direction

"Nothing, she just..um..isn't feeling good" He replied hesitantly


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

As his scent hit me my lungs went up in flames. I held myself back but I didn't think I could take it if he got any colses so I just walked off to my next class.

"Bye guys" I wispered at vampire volume. Last night Alice had engaged us all in a disscution about how Edward would make a perfect vampire. To my surprise I was the only one who objected. Hopefully Alice wouldn't come up with one of her "briliant" plans. I had math first. I was in advanced placement but after enduring the lesson around ninty times already, I found it quite easy. Thats one of the bad things about an animal diet, premant residance. When you live forever it kinda' sucks to be seventeen because that means highschool year after year. Especially when you have my parent. We had already tried talking them out of it, telling them that we'd each taken the exact same classes over ninty times each. But no, why let them skip with a perfectly good reason. All we got was, "But you haven't gone to this school in at least four years so suck it up." said Carlisle, trying to be humorous with the vampire stuff. The sent hit hard again.

'Hey, Bella! Wait up" He called jogging up to my seat, strugging to keep up with my pace

"How are you feeling" he asked. I looked confused, I tried to hide the fact that I had heard their whole exchange.

"Emmett told me that you weren't feeling good" he informed me

"Oh, he's just messing with you I'm fine" I said shurly. I tried to concentrate on the coversation and not the scent coming from him.

" Then why were you acting like that back at the car" now he was confused

"Well I'm not bypolar but so close it's scary"I said, I wasn't trying to scare him but I think I did, "Don't worry though, I'm on my best behavior" I reasured him. He smiled. I looked back, the others had already left. Then a man with a gun came through the parking lot, pointing it at any student close but not firing. Everyone had froze. The man was too old to be a student, and I didn't reconize him as any of the teachers here.

"You down!" He screamed at us pointing the gun at us. I couldn't run, not now with everyone watching. Edward automatically dropped slowly towards the floor. I just sat down criss-cross. He mimicked the action with the surrounding students. Being a victom didn't keep people from watching with interest. He was on the other side of the court yelling at some more kids. I could hear the cop cars getting closer. I didn't want to be involved in this. I only had so much time to get away. I saw my siblings at the edge of the nearby forest looking at me and Edward with concern.

"You can't leave him Bella" Emmett said just loud enough for only me and my siblings to hear

"Well, I can't take him with me, not without him finding out" I said right back

"Maybe it's time Bella" Alice said reasuringly, " if he's going to be hanging out with us he has the right to know"

I sighed and looked around, this would be my last chance. Without giving myself anytime to object I slung him on my back and ran to meet my siblings. It took all of half of a second. As soon as we got there, I shoved him into Emmett's unwanting arms.

"Your idea" I growled, "You get to tell him"

I tried to think about what was decided on bringing him to the house to let Carlisle explain. Edward was all in for it, he just wanted the truth. He also wanted to talk to me which was weird but I had alreaedo that to me, although on the other hand I couldn't go out on days like that. I lied in the dew cover grass. I focused my gaze on one shimmering drop of dew. I thought about everything but mostly Edward. What confused me most was why Emmett loved having him around, I mean the kid is really nice and fun to be around but why was he acting like this. Wait! Why am I acting like this? Normally I never feel this strong about a human. Ugh! I'm so confused. I can just go home and if they're still there I'll just go stright to my room and listen to music. I ran as fast as I could so I made it there in about five seconds. I looked through the window of the living room without getting caught. They were all there talking about nothing of signifigance. I ran through the door and up to my room without Edward catching me do it. I wish I could say the same for the rest, unnfortunatley they all caught me and burst out laughing.

"Wuss!" Emmett yelled up the stairs. Edward looked at him confused, and Emmett being Emmet told him. They must have told him everything, including the thing about my strong bloodlust for him because he too stared to laugh. I growled at Emmett who just laughed even harder.

"Yeah, as if. Sorry to break it to you sis but you're not that scary." He mocked

"Oh. you're gonna regret that" I replied

"Wait, What?" He asked confused. I ran down and tackled him to the ground before he could register what was happening. I still had him pinned down when Edward's human eyes registered the situation. Oops, forgot he was here. Everyone looked concerned towards Edward.

"We just told him Bella, take it easy" Esme warned me

"Mom, look at how he reacted to you telling him about us" I said calmly. Edward just looked from me to Emmett and back again with a confused look on his face. Then he surprised us all, he laughed.

"Oh my God Emmett she can totally pone you." He said between laughs. Everyone, except for Emmett, laughed.

"You're next shorty" he warned playfully. Edward got out his phone and pretended to punch in the numbers 9-1-1.

"Hello, police" he said into the receiver to the imaginary person on the other line. I crouched at him as if about to launch myself at him. He looked scared. I launched myself at him knocking him onto the couch without hurting him. He had a shocked look on his face.

"CRAP! You can be scary when you want to." He said although it sounded like a compliment. I just laughed and got up I offered him my hand and he took it so, I yanked hm to his feet. I yanked a bit to hard because hewent stumbling forward. Carlisle caught him and propped him upright. It wasn't as painful when I had something to keep me occupied. I contemplated whether I should stay here or go up stairs. I'll go upsairs because there's really nothing to do here.

"I'm warning you now Em, next time it will be worse, I'll rip your head off" I joked at vampire volume before going upstairs. Rosalie hissed at me. We all laughed except Edward who had heard none off the exchange. I went upstairs and turned on my music player my favorite band/song was playing. Although that could be because that's the only CD I really ever kept in there that one single album. Supermassive Black Hole by Muse. The all time best song, my theme song. Yes, here at the cullen house we all had theme songs. I think I heard Emmett joking last night about how Edward's is going to be clumsy until he's changed. That was about the time I started blocking them out. Alice and her stupid visions. Just yesterday Alice had seen a vision of Edward as a vampire. Tomorrow was game day so I better to go hunting. All of a sudden there was footsteps heading upstairs, not the graceful ones of a vampire, human ones, That's odd the bathroom is downstairs. (knock)

"Bella, can I come in?" He asked from outside the door. Ugh!

"Sure, come in" I said trying to not sound annoyed

"What's up?" I asked sounding casual

"Well..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

"Okay, you swear you won't get mad at me?" He asked hesitantly

"Edward, just tell me wha.." all of a sudden his arms were wrapped around me hugging me. My lungs were in flames it was almost unbearable. Was, this kid insane, what did he think he was doing, hadn't they told him?! I pushed him off of me and he stumbled into the wall. We had only embraced for about four tenths of a second.

"I'm so sorry Bella..it just.. well... Emmett dared me to do it and when I said no he started calling me a wuss and... well that probably not a good reason, but.." He stammered. I motioned for Edward to cover his ears, he obeyed.

" EMMETT!!" I screamed. They all laughed hysterically from downstairs. Alice began laughing ever harder(if that's possible) once she saw the vision.

"I would run if I were you" she said to him. Him and Rosalie were the only ones who stopped laughing. I caught Emmett arm as he made a mad dash for the door. Giving it a hard yank it detached its self from his body. I threw as hard as I could, and sent it flying. I turned to him.

"Fetch" I said in a nonchalant tone and stalked back off to my room, avoiding Edward who was on the staircase and had seen the whole thing. I held my breath, I didn't think I could take much more of that smell. The phone rang downstairs, and Carlisle picked it up.

"Cullen residence, Carlisle speaking" He said into the receiver

"Yes, alright. Thank you for informing me." He said kindly, the kind of way that would lure any girl (well I guess boys too for that matter) to him. He turned back around to us.

"No school" He informed us. Emmett broke into cheers, every one stared at him for a moment before breaking out into laughter. If vampires could blush he would be. But he cheered up instantly.

"Who's up for some baseball?!" He asked excitedly

"I'm on Emmett's team" Jasper called. Alice tried hiding a giggle from us but of course we detected it.

"Alice, what are you up too?" I asked suspiciously

"Boys vs. girls" she yelled. Everyone except me cheered. This meant that Alice was planning on having Edward actually play which meant we'd have to play at human speed._Ugh! _Well at least those are supposed to be the rules, we'll see if the boys follow them. _RING! _Edward's phone went off.

"Hey Mom" He said into the receiver, I looked at the clock. _Crap!_ Nine-thirty! Whoops, we kept this kid late.

"Oh, okay I'll head home." He said unwilling. He turned to us.

"Bye guys" He said sadly

"He doesn't have a ride home" Carlisle said. Edward paused at the door.

"Oh,yeah, that's right. I didn't exactly drive here." He kidded

"Bella," Carlisle said turning to me,"will you dive him? _Why me?!? _They must all know something that I don't know.

I breathed out.

"Oh, sure dear _father_ of mine" I replied bitterly. I motioned for Edward to follow.

"This way" I instructed. I had to pull him along by the wrist though the night out to the garage. I punched the code into the keypad and the door opened without making a sound. Edward had an amazed look on his face.

"You coming?" I half laughed, and he blushed but soon recovered.

"Your garage is HUGE!" He stammered. I rolled my eyes, only a human boy and Rosalie would have this reaction seeing our garage for the first time.

"My car" I said answering his unspoken question. A relieve look crossed his was afraid of making a fool of him self in front of me,weird. I open the passenger door ad went around to my side to get in at vampire speed so I was in before him.

"I _love_ your car" he exclaimed

"Yeah, Rosalie made a few adjustments" This was nothing compared to her car.

"_Wow" _was all he responded

"Uh, how are you with dogs, I mean you won't eat her or anything right?" He asked, we were already half way there. This question caught me by surprise, I'd never smelt a dog on him..

"You have a dog?" I asked

"Yeah, she was sick so she has been at the vet for a while but my mom just went to pick her up from there while I was at your guy's house."

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but I'm not quite sure it'll even come near me." I replied knowingly

" I wouldn't be so sure, she's an overly friendly dog" he sounded confident, but then again they'd never seen an animal around me.

"What's her name?" I asked pulling into the driveway

"Zoey" he said as I pulled his door open for him. He knocked on the door and a loud barking came from inside. His mom opened the door and greeted me.

"Oh, hey Bella, I've heard so much about you from Adam and Edward alike" She said holding out her hand to me. I had forgot about Adam,_Darn! _This should be interesting. Zoey came to sniff me but backed away instantly tail between legs, whining.

"Zoey, what's wrong with you" Edward's mom said following her. Adam came up and stood in the now vacant spot.

"Nice to see you again Bella" He said smiling holding out his hand to me. I just nodded at his outstretched hand. He didn't bring back his hand still expecting me to shake it. I lightly pushed his hand back, and Edward tried to hold back a laugh. Adam glared at him, and he stopped immediately. His mom came back in dragging Zoey who was whimpering and struggling in protest. She was a white and brown pit bull. His mom dragged her right up to me and she struggled even more.

"Maybe she smells another dog on you. Do you have a dog at home Bella?" she asked.

"I have a big brother" I confirmed. Both her and Edward laughed, Adam went stiff. What did Emmett do to him? I would have to ask.

"Um, since there's no school tomorrow would you mind if Edward came over and played baseball with my family?" I asked turning to his mom

"Sure, is Adam invited?" she asked clearly oblivious to what had happened between him and Emmett as well

"No Mom, I don't want to go." He said firmly

"Okay, well that's fine to. Will you be picking him up?" she asked in a very friendly tone

"No, actually my brother Emmett will be picking him up around ten. Is that okay?"

"Perfectly" she replied

"What!" Adam boomed

"Adam, seriously! What is your problem tonight?"

"Emmett Cullen is coming here? No, I don't think so!" he ranted

"Go to your room young man until you figure out how to behave when we have guests in the house" she ordered him

"Okay then, bye Edward!" I called turning towards the door

"Wait," he yelled catching me by the wrist," I want to show my room"

"Edward, she should probably get going it's getting late" his mom said

"No Mom please, it will only take a second" he pleaded with her

"Fine," she said, giving in,"real quick though" He pulled my upstairs by my wrist and lead me into his room.

"Wow!" I marveled at his piano

"You play?" I asked running my hand down the mahogany of the piano

"Yeah!" he said excitedly

"You want to her the piece I composed for you?"

"Sure, wait you composed a piece _for me_?" I asked confused

"Sure" he replied sitting down on the bench. He began playing a beautiful lullaby. It came to an end to soon.

"Thank you Edward" I said, held my breath and hugged him. He smiled.

"Well I better get going," I said

"Bye Bella!" he called after me. I waved. Before I left Carlisle said something about having to tell me something when I got home. Hmm, wonder what it is. I pulled into the driveway anxious to find out what is was. There was laughing coming from inside but as soon as they realized that I was here they stopped. Okay, whatever they're keeping from me must be big.

_________________________________________

_sorry for all the cliff hangers guys it's just so fun. Oh, okay so competion! You guys send in the funniest one thing that Emmett Cullen can not do. Who ever comes up with the best will either get to see the next chapter before I publish it or I'll write a story on the topic of their choice, which ever you like. So send those in ASAP!_

_-your favorite writer, Trinity_


	5. Baseball and a surprise

**Chapter 5**

_______________________________________

Who wants to know why Emmett is so attached to Edward? Do you have any ideas? Okay guys send your ideas I would like to see how close to the real answer you get. And, if you send in 5 review with ideas then I'll add it to chapter 6. If not you'll have to wait till like chapter 11. I hold chapters so I space them out so they don't come out so close together.

____________________________________________________

**BPOV**

"What is it?" I demanded walking into the house

"Ooooh, I want to tell her!" Emmett volunteered excitedly.

"No Emmett it's better if Alice tells her" Esme said calmly.

"But he's _my_ friend" Emmett protested.

"Wait! This is about Edward?" I near yelled.

"Now Bella, don't over react" Alice said soothingly.

"Alice!" I protested. All of a sudden I was hit with calming waves.

"Butt out Jasper!" I yelled at him, which only made him laugh.  
"Okay, so you promise you won't overreact" she confirmed with me.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" I replied in a rush.

"So, I saw a vision that you and Edward got together and trust me, you didn't go out with him out of pity" she said trying to make it sound like no big deal.

"What?!" I screeched.

"Bella honey, it's really not that big of a deal, your making it seem worse than it is" Esme said trying to sooth me, it didn't work..

"Nonono, Alice your visions have to be malfunctioning, this can't be right, there has to be a glitch" I fumed pacing.

"Bella, there are no 'glitches' in my visions" she confirmed getting annoyed.

"Well, maybe it was just for when I was at his house and he played the song he composed for me, but it's not still there right? Alice?" I asked hesitantly not sure if i really wanted to know the answer.

"Wait! He wrote a song for you?!" she asked excited.

"That's beside the point! Answer my question!" I demanded. She concentrated for a moment then smiled.

"I guess you're stuck with fate Bella!" she exclaimed

"Congrats" Esme said wrapping her arms around me happily.

"Why is everyone so happy about this? Are you forgetting about my extreme blood lust for this kid! Are you really gonna' risk this?" I questioned, grasping at straws.

"You'll be fine honey, I have faith in you" Esme said in a motherly voice. _Ugh! _I ran to the garage and hurried to my car.. I reved the engine and sped off before anyone could catch up to me. Just wanted to be alone right now to think.

I drove to Alaska.. It took all of ten minutes at my driving speeds. I would miss the game... I pulled in in front of the Denali's house and swung open my door. I was greeted by Carmen first.

"Oh Bella! It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed hugging me. As she released me Tanya walked up to me.

"We've missed you Bella, we're glad you could visit" she said

"Alice forewarned us, we just got off the phone with her. She also mentioned you wanting to go hunting soon." she explained.

"Would you like to go now?" asked Irina anxiously. I nodded.

"Great! Lets go"

**EPOV**

The next day

_________________________

I woke up to the blaring sound of my alarm. I struggled to hit the button. Wait! Today's baseball! _Yes!_ I jupmed out of bed rushing for the bathroom. If Bella was going to be there I'd better look nice, well nice for playing baseball that is. What time was Emmett picking me up again? _Crap! _Bella told mom last night. I conteplated going downstairs or just calling Emmett. I decided not to go downstairs, in the event that I might run into Adam. I flipped open my phone and scrolled down to Emmett's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"EDWARD!" He yelled in to the reciever

"Um... Emmett... what's going on over there?" I asked confused, it's not natural for Emmett to be scared of something.

"Rosalie! She's after me," he yelled into the reciever, "you have to save me!"

"And how am I supposed to do that if you don't pick me up because Rosalie is attacking you?" I asked

"Oh yeah! I was supposed to do that! Wasn't I?"

"Oops" He said, he sounded like he had stopped running. _THUD!_

"Rosalie! Get off I'm supposed to pick up Edward! He complained

"You moron!,"she screamed, "how did you forget that! Bella specifically told you before she left for Alaska! Whoops... Edwards on the phone.... isn't he?" she said.

"Wait! Bella's not coming" I questioned. I probably cared more than I should.

"Rose!" Emmett yelled, "Why the hell did you do that!"

"I'll be there in then Edward, promise" he yelled and the line went dead. Well this changed my plans. I ran back up to my room and changed into a different Hollister shirt.(outfit on my page). I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror, hmmm maybe I won't go. All of a sudden my phone rang and the caller ID read Alice. Ooops! Forgot about that. I flipped open my phone.

"Hey Alice" I said innocently

"Don't act innocent Edward Anthony Mason Cullen... I mean.... Edward Anthony Mason McCartney. You are not skipping out on this game young man!" she screamed into the receiver

"What did you call me?" I asked shocked

"Nothing! That's beside the point! You are coming to this game even if Bella doesn't come." she shot back

"What if I don't come?" I teased

"I will hunt you down and drag you there" she threatened. Just then the door bell bell rang.

"I'll see you soon Alice, toodaloo!" I said in a rush and hung up rushing down downstairs. Emmett was at the door grinning widly. I couldn't help but burst laughing. His smile was purpossly big just to get my responce, his eyes were sqinted thats how big he smiled. Adam came up behind me.

"What are you doing here?" he sneered

"Picking up my favorite little friend" he smiled his big grin again. Then he picked me up and hugged me.

"Um Emmett,.......I can't breathe" I gasped

"Oops" he said setting me down

"Gay" Adam coughed.

"Am I really? Cuz' last last time I cheched I was engaged," he said, "and I pretty sure she's a girl"

"Wait! You and Rosalie are ENGAGED!" he asked shocked

"Well it's not a secret if you tell everyone," he said, "Lets go" he led me to his ginormous jeep.

______________

At the field

___________________________

"Edward, we're so glad to have you" Esme said hugging me

"Yeah! You didn't change, good Edward!" Alice congrdulated me, typical Alice. Only knowing her for five minutes would give you her whole background.

"Okay we're short one player, and there's no way we are letting that bypass with Emmett on thier team" said Rosalie

"Hey..." complained Carlisle and Jasper in tune.

"What are you implying about us?" Carlisle asked pretending to be hurt.

"Wait! Edward's playing!? NO! He might ruin his clothes" Alice complained

"Actually Edward if you would like to see us play vampire style you could try to umpire" Jasper suggested

"Sure" I volunteered willingly

"So we are doing boys against girls!" Emmett exclaimed excidedly

"Yes Emmett, that would mean boys against girls" Esme replied. They took thier spots on the field at least three time farther than a regular baseball field. I walked nearly 20 feet away from the engraved line in the grass. back and fourth from first to home still observing.

Emmett was first to bat. Alice threw a curve ball, but I wouldn't underestimate Emmett. As the ball and the bat were about to make contact alice yelled.

"Oh no! Edward!" she screached. I barley saw it happen. The ball made contack but instead of it goint directly to the outfield it headed towards me. I paniced and froze in my place. All of a sudden I was nocked to the ground and there was a sharp pain in one of my ribs. I forced my arms to pull me upright and for my eyes to open. I was crowed instanly.

"Edward, did you think you broke any bones" came Carlisle's urgent voice

"Mabye," I said gesturing to the general lightly pocked that area.

"He has a slightly broken rib" he said

"And a coule of bruises" said Alice knowingly

"Do you mind?" asked Carlisle in ma jocking tone. I laughed at this but it only made the pain in my side hurt worse. I clutched my ribs.

"Lets not cause him any unnecessary pain" suggested Esme

"Oooh, I'll call Bella," Alice said, "thanks for the idea Emmett"

"But I never, oh youy stupid future looker" he sid, Emmett didn't like his ideas stolen.


	6. lies and a vision

Chapter 6

APOV

Everyone was talking frantically except for Emmett who was sulking about the fact that I had stollen his idea. "You guys!" I yelled and they all turned to look at me but continued talking.

"Shut up!" I yelled, " I calling Bella". Edward clapped his hand over hus mouth but as soon as the pain of moving to fast washed over him his face was filled with agony.

"Don't move" Carlisle said. I quickly dialled Bella's speed dial number. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Alice,what's up?" she asked

"Wow, you're cheerful" I remarked

"Will you just tell me why you called Alice?" she laughed

" Oh yeah! Well, we were playing baseball, and well... I don't know how to put this but Edward got hurt." I said, soundng confident, trying not to worry her. The whole time she had spent with the Denali's they had explained that those wierd fellings she has for Edward is love and that she sould just except it because there's really nothing she can do about it. She accepted pretty quickly. She was in a little bit of denial at frist but she came to understand.

"What!?" she screeched. I just giggled.

"Is he alright!?" she questioned

"Alice why aren't you answering any of my questions!? Don't think you can just ignore me and get away with not saying anything! Alice!" I yelled

"Bella dear, the reson why I haven't been answering is because you haven't given me the chance to you just kept rambling on. And sure, he's fine just a broken rib or two." I replied

"Okay, wait, why exactly did this all happen?" she asked confused

"And can the others here me? Crap!" she was worried that no of the rest of the family knew that she liked him.

"Yeah they can, well Edward can't but still.. And, the rest of the family know everything already." I said

"Feel free in interject anytime by the way" she said

"Oh yeah! Back to your question, well, Emmett hit the ball at Edward,on accident, them Esme had to knock him out of the way to prevent him from getting hit." I explained in a rush

"Oh I see, but why did Em.."

"Moo" Emmett interjected quickly

"What was that? " she asked

"That would be me interjecting," he said then mimicked what Bella had said previously.

"Well, is Carlisle treating him, and have you called his mom?" she asked calming down now

"Yeah Carlisle will take him to the house right after we're done talking" I replied

"What about his mom?" she was getting impatient

"Ooh, I hadn't thought about that, but we'll have Esme call" I said

"Alright then, well get him back to the house now gotta' go anyway, oh, and remind the others that his birthday is on Tuesday" I said and disconnected. Yay! A birthday! Ooooo, that will give an excuse to have a party. Yes! I only have four days but I'll manage. Seriously though it's Friday why did she wait till now to tell us.

"Alright let's go! Esme will you please call Edward mom?" I asked tossing her the phone.

We took of running, the house was pretty close to here. Edward was securely in Carlisle's gentle arms. As soon as we got there we ran him upstairs to Carlisle's room where he kept all of his equipment, why he keeps an ex-ray machine in a house of vampire's I do not know.

"Hey Edward" says Emmett

"What?" he asks propping himself up, Carlisle gently pushed him back down.

"Chicken butt!" Emmett exclaims. Edward laughs clutching his side. Carlisle looks at me with that "get him out of here" look.

"Rose?" I question. She pulls a struggling Emmett out of the room by his arm.

"Wait, this isn't fair!Justice I declare, Justice! How come Alice gets to stay!?" I yells which only makes Edward start laughing again. With one final yank Emmett is out of the room.

Monday morning

_________________________

BPOV

This wouldn't work on me. They couldn't force me into this. I'm not doing it. Edward Birthday party is tomorrow and Emmett got him a truck! A TRUCK! As in giant ford truck. He is so crazy! And, as a personal joke, it's red! RED! And Esme wants me to show up. I know what Kate, Carmen, and Tanya told me but I won't do it, I refuse! And I'm not going to school today. I'm revolting. Maybe I should go to Italy, and if I can get Jane mad by crushing on Alec, hehe, I'm brilliant! No, that won't work, Esme will just get mad and make Emmett hold me in place at the party. Ooh, but if they can't catch me!

"Alright,I'm off to school!" I yell to Esme, heading towards the garage. I get into my car and scribble a note to her.

Mom,

Sorry, I decided to visit Jane in Italy. Be back Friday. Don't worry, anyone I'm fine.

Sincerely,

Bella

I placed on the door step. She'll find it there. Except I won't be in Italy, I'll be at my meadow, where fortunately no one besides me knows where it is. And it is going to stay that way. I'll come back Wednesday for Esme's sake. I might go to Port Angeles too, get some books if I'm staying till Wednesday. I rev my engine and take off. I don't want them to find my car and find me so I got park my car on the treaty line. Half way between so that the shotgun back is on their land. Technically, I never broke the law. I ran to my forest taking confusing route's making sure they wouldn't follow me. I even ran to Alaska, ran around ther for a while so they would think I was with the Denali's. Hopefully though, it will take a while for them to figure out I'm not in Italy, so that my trail will have faded. I finally reached my meadow, dew drops covering the ground. This is my secret place, I will never share it with anyone.

I laid down in the grass to just think about this. Okay, so I've been told that I like Edward, I won't object because they know better than I do. But, that doesn't mean I have to fallow that instinct. Really, this is so stupid, he;s a human foe God's sake. I'm not. That's the way it is, and also I'm like a hundred years older than him so that would be really gross. Also, he's never going to be changed, so yeah you can where that's going. Hm, I need to hang out with guy vampires. I could roam the coast, see if I run into anyone. I highly doubt it, but I keep searching until I find a coven consisting of single male vampires around my age.

APOV

_______________

It's halfway through the day and Bella's not here! She better be at home! I pull out my phone and dial Esme's number. It's lunch and were all sitting here except Bella. When Edward asked where she was Emmett told him she was hunting alpaca.I don't know why though, he does the oddest things. Esme picks up the phone.

"Hey mom, is Bella there?" I ask sweetly

"No, she's at school. Why?" she asks confused

"Well, she's not here" I said, I hope she gets in trouble.

"But, I even saw her go into the garage to leave for school. Oh, that girl is in so much trouble!" I yelled. I heard her open the garage door and close it again, next she went to the front door. I could hear that she was picking up a piece of paper.

"Oh, this girl is in so much trouble when she gets back" she said mad now

"What does it say?" I asked. She repeated the letter to me.

"Since when are her and Jane friends?" Hm, this doesn't sound like something Bella would actually do, she wouldn't volunteer to hang out with Jane.

" Alright, well I have some phone calls to make then" she said

"Okay, bye mom" I said before hanging up. I made sure to keep the conversation at vampire level. All of a sudden a vision hit me. Bella walks in the door hand in hand with another vampire. We don't know him, also his eyes are red, not someone to have Edward around. Except Edward is there, the vampire must have recently fed. They sit on the love seat and start kissing. You can see the shock on Everyone's faces, and the pain on Edward's. I snap back into reality.

"Alice, Alice, are you okay?" comes Edward's voice

"You guys," I say, "We have a problem."

"What?" they ask in tune, Jasper places a hand on my back, calming me down.

"Bella decided to find her own way to get herself out of this situation" I say nodding toward Edward. He is completely oblivious tot the whole thing, going on just, eating his lunch.

"What do you mean by that?" asks Emmett confused.

"She went to find another vampire," I say," a guy vampire"

"That's what I do to Rose when she gets mad at me" he jokes, although it's not true, Rose hits him anyway. Shoot! I hope it's not during his party.


	7. The Nomad

The party is in ten minutes and Emmett is on his way here with Edward. Bella hasn't showed up here so that's a good thing. I think. I don't see anything in the immediate future so we should be okay. For now. I'm running around trying to make sure everything is in place.. Edward doesn't even know that this is a party for him. He thinks he came over to watch a basketball game with Emmett on our big screen. Not even close. Rosalie and I spent all night decorating the house just right. It looks fabulous. Streamers are everywhere and the outside is decorated with lights. There is a humongous cake set right in the middle of the kitchen counter. That's what happens when you put Emmett in charge of getting the cake. Edward's truck is parked in the garage with a bow as big as the cake. I didn't even know they made them that big, but never doubt Esme. We had Rosalie "fix" the truck a bit. Or, in other words it goes a lot faster than it used to.

At that moment Emmett and Edward entered the house laughing wildly. I wonder what about. As soon as Edward saw how the place was decorated he quickly made a pivot and headed for the door. Emmett caught him by the arm, Edward struggled against his grip, trying to run for the door. "Don't even try it." Emmett laughed. Edward looked at me with a saddened look on his face.

" Alice , how could you do this to me?" he sniffled.

"Oh you'll get over it. Stop being such a baby." I laughed.

"Is Bella here?" he asked suddenly perking up.

"No, I actually don't know where she is." I said, oops I should have thought about that before I actually said it.

"What?!" he said becoming frantic.

"I'm sure she's fine.." I reassured him. Fine, would be one way to put it. I guess.

"Will you check up on her Alice ? For me. " he begged.

"Fine. But I think you just entered yourself into everlasting teasing." I said nodding over to the smiling Emmett. I shut my eyes and searched for her. I found her which surprised me, I thought nothing had changed. She was walking toward the house hand in hand with a nomad. From what I could see there were lights on the house. Wait! Lights! Crap! I had to do something and quick. I reopened my eyes only to find Edward staring me right in the face.

"She's fine, just hunting." I lied easily.

"Thank you Alice." he replied.

"I am going to strangle that girl to the point of no return." I said at vampire volume.

"What did she do now?" Jasper half-laughed.

"She's coming here.".

"When?" he asked his amused expression now gone.

"Now. I am going to go try and stop her. Possibly knock some sense into her. She's with a nomad and I don't want him around Edward." I said. Everyone was staring at me. I hadn't noticed that my voice has risen to the point where Edward could here.  
"What did you hear?" I asked.

"I don't want him around Edward," he mimicked," Alice , you don't want who around me?! Does this have something to do with Bella?"

"Edward, maybe you should go with Emmett um..... we need to figure this out.." Esme said. Edward just nodded and headed after Emmett who was already on his way to the garage.

"Okay Alice, you and Rosalie go try and stop her. Jasper, you are on house patrol in case the girls can't find her in time and she comes here. Emmett and Edward should be long gone by then. Carlisle and I will stay here and clean up. Alice, once you find them, talk to her a little and then bring her back here, try to avoid bringing the nomad with you but there might not be much you can do." Esme directed. We headed out. We needed to find Bella, fast. And try to avoid bringing the nomad into civilization, they are to unpredictable.

"Where first?" Rosalie asked.

"I have no clue let's try to pick up her sent." I said. We began running wearily until we found it leading around town. Maybe it was from when she was leaving, but still she might take the same path home. The path led all the way to her car parked right on the treaty line. Rosalie growled deep in her throat.

"Does she know what they could have done to her car!?" she half-screamed.

"Rosalie, cool it we need to find Bella. Remember?" I warned her.

"Not without her car off the treaty line." she said firmly. I don't think I am going to be able to deter her. She ran over and flipped open the hood. She was planning on hot wiring the car which would be hard to do with only a limited amount of space to stand in. Finally she got it. She hopped in revved it had and made a sharp U turn.

"Okay, we can go now." She said smiling hopping out of the car. As soon as we started running again we immediately heard laughter. Bella's laughter. It wasn't that hard to track where it came from and it was only a matter of seconds until we reached her.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Coming to get you. What were you thinking! You could have ruined this for him! It's his birthday for God's sake Bella! Are you really that inconsiderate?!" I screeched. She looked down to ashamed to answer.

"Who are they?" the nomad said looking at us, or more properly said, he was looking at the now hissing Rosalie.

"These are my sisters, Alice and Rosalie." Bella replied gesturing to us in turn. His smile widened.

"I'm James, how do you do?" he asked. Holding his hand out to Rosalie. She hissed again. Bella nudged him from the side which only made him chuckle.

"So, are you single?" he asked Rosalie in a phony persuasive voice. I looked down, he was still hand in hand with Bella. She didn't even seem to hear him, she kept her head down the affect of my words dawning on her.

"I'm married. Thank you very much!" she retorted.

"Yes, maybe, but happily? Are you sure that I couldn't do more for you?" he said putting free hand on her shoulder.

"Sicko." she replied and hastily shoved his hand off of her.

"Oh, don't be like that baby." he crooned.

"Bella!" Rosalie shrieked. She looked up suddenly. She registered nothing of what had just happened. She didn't seem to find anything wrong with the scene.

"What?" she asked. Rosalie sighed with annoyance.

"You ruined Edward's birthday and now the only way you can make it up is by coming with us. He even asked for you. We panicked and Edward had to go with Emmett to somewhere safe. Congratulations Bella this is all because you decided to act stupid. Really, you need to accept that you love Edward. Do you remember that word Bella? _Love? _I really hope so but by the way you've been treating him I can't be so sure." Rose yelled. This upset James. She hadn't told him. Bella's face look like some one had just slapped her across the face.

"No need to be so harsh Rose, there's no need for that." I soothed her.

"So are you coming with us?" I asked Bella. No response.

"Bella?" I asked getting frantic. Vampires aren't supposed to be this way. Still no response. I walked over and shook her. She snapped back. I questioned her again. She nodded. She apologized to James and turned around to head back.

"Who's Edward?" asked James. Except this wasn't those" I've just been dumped" tones, it was threatening.

"No one, just... no one." she stuttered.

"It doesn't sound like no one." he accused.

"Just...." she was cut off by a sudden desperate kiss from James.

"Now," he cooed," that had to at least be somewhat pleasurable"

"I'd rather kiss the human!" she yelled.

"Human?" he asked suddenly amused.

"Hmm..." he smiled. We left then. I'm not so sure about this guy. There's something weird about him, I think he might have a plan but I don't have a clue what that might be. It can't be something having to do with Edward right? I stopped as realization struck me. A tracker, the way he reacted, of course! How did I not see that, we needed to get home and fast. "Guys?," I said frantically,

" we've got a tracker on our hands"

"This is entirely tour fault!" Rosalie accused at Bella.

"Rosalie!" I yelled at her," This isn't the time!"

"We need to get home and tell the others. Rosalie, you call Emmett, tell them to get home but whatever you do don't tell him why.. He's way to protective of Edward ever since he found out that they would be brothers. Not having some one to wrestle with has really affected him. Bella did you know that I've seen him as one of us before you even met him? All you need to do is accept it and get it over with, it's going to happen."  
"He has Jasper." she shot back.

"Some one that doesn't cheat. Let's get back on task! Rosalie! That call!"

"On it!" she replied pulling her phone out. Bella didn't talk again.

______________________________

hey guys how do you like it? I'll ty and update soon I promise I am going to be posting another story soon and maybe some of my friends if she'll let me. Review please. It really means a lot to me. And I put the reason Emmett is so attached to edward like I promised. My next story will be about EJ and Renesme you can only understand it if you have read breaking dawn. Well, any way Jacob imprints with Renesmee and EJ is protective of Renesmee so she's not even supposed to talk to him.


	8. tracker and a surprise visit

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

I made it back to the house first. I threw open the door and trudged in. I really didn't want this right now.

"Hi Bella!" Edward said cheerfully from the couch.

I hadn't even noticed him there; I am so out of it. Hmm, should I be nice? Well, I guess I have to or I'll have six vampires after me not including the one who's already tracking us.  
"I'm sorry I haven't been here recently and that I wasn't here for your party, but I'm here now. " I said a hint of annoyance in my voice. I faked a smile and headed up to my room.  
"Bella Marie Cullen, you're staying right here," ordered Carlisle. Usually, he isn't this strict. Emmett snickered. I glared at him, he immediately stopped, remembering that the last time he teased me, he ended up arm-less.  
"Why should I?" I snapped. Esme shot me a death glare.  
"You started this problem, you are going to fix it." he said.  
" What if I don't want to? _What if I don't care_?" I asked bitterly.  
"Bella, do you even understand the depth of this problem? One of us could _die_." He told me  
"Well then, it won't be me." I muttered.  
" Emmett?" asked Carlisle turning toward him. In an instant Emmett was restraining me.

"Let go _now_ Emmett," I hissed.

"No way, you're being mean to my little buddy." he replied. I gagged; it was still so weird to me. Suddenly there was knock on the door. I sniffed the air. Jane. Why would she be here? She opened the door without being invited in.

"I heard you went missing Bella," she said, smiling at me.

"How do you know that?" I struggled to ask the question, I was also projecting my shield.

"Your dear mother here," she said gesturing to Esme, " was worried about you and called. I'm hurt Bella, you didn't actually want to see me, you just used it as a sad excuse. Unfortunate really, considering how much we just adore each other's presence." Something struck my shield and I knew it was coming from her. She hissed and angled the attack toward someone else. When it didn't work, she hissed even louder. Then she noticed Edward and smiled.

"Pick up a snack did you?" she sneered.. Emmett took a defensive pose in front of Edward and was soon accompanied by the rest of the family, except for me.

"He's with us, what did you come for?" I shot back.

"Just to say hi, but it seems as if there's a problem at hand. From what I can see a mortal knows of our existence and that is highly restricted. Now, we wouldn't want him to end up like dear little Raymond, now would we?" she mocked. I hissed and lunged. In two seconds she was pinned down and I had my teeth bared at her neck. Strike after strike hit my shield but I didn't care now. No one ever dares to say something like that. Not if you value your life.. or existence. I'd spent many years with Jane after Carlisle had changed me. I regret-and sincerely want back- those years of my existence. I wish I hadn't left Carlisle after I had found out what I had become.

"Bella! Bella! Stop!" came Carlisle's urgent voice. I paid no attention to it.

"Bella, know what will happen if you do that!" that made me release.. For years on end we would have to run, with Edward.

"Maybe you should leave," Esme, said warningly.

"Don't think Marcus won't hear about this!" she snapped, with that she left and slammed the door behind her.

"Who was that?" asked Edward-still a bit shaken.

"That, my dear friends, was Jane, the queen of..." Esme cut Alice off mid-offence.

"Who's Raymond?" he asked next. My fists balled. He doesn't know Bella, he doesn't know. I kept telling myself. No one answered him.

"What did I say?" he was worried now. I headed upstairs, this time I wasn't stopped. But, Rosalie accompanied me.

EPOV

"It's nothing honey, it's fine just give her a minute." Esme chided.

" Who's Raymond?" I urged.

"Just someone Bella used to know, that's all." Alice replied quickly.

"Oh, I see" I said. Poor Bella.

" What was earlier all about anyway? I mean, was weird or was it just a false alarm?" I was still confused. Alice and Esme shared surprised-worried glances.

"Bella!" Carlisle shouted up the stairs. Rosalie and Bella were down in a second.

"I know, I know. I don't know what we're gonna' do." She said.

" About what?!" Not this again!

"There's someone we think he's going to be dangerous." Carlisle replied.

"One of you?" I asked.

"Yeah, a tracker, and when he heard Bella talk about you, well, all hell broke loose." Rosalie said, looking at Bella with accusing eyes.

"Is that where you were?" I asked. She didn't reply.

" I guess I could run him South" Emmett suggested.

"No," Carlisle said

"Why not?" he complained.

" I'm not leaving him with a child, sides, we all know you won't take enough precaution" he told him.

"Bella can take him" he said. They had a silent conversation.

" That's not fair" I accused.

" What isn't dear?" asked Esme.

"Talking like that, so I can't hear" I gestured to Carlisle and Bella.

"You have to understand though, they do it for a reason" she said, Emmett and Jasper busted into the room.

"He's here!" Emmett boomed.

"Go," Carlisle shoved Bella toward me.

"Come on" she muttered annoyed. We went straight for the garage and got in her car. Before I could even get my seatbelt on we were zooming off


	9. Raymond, Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

"We're just going to run East. Okay?" she asked annoyed.

"Well, I need stuff" I said rationally.

"Do you want to be eaten?!" she practically screamed. We were rushing through the forest.

"Well what about Adam? And my mom?" I yelled back.

" Okay, I'll send Esme to watch your mom," she said pulling out her phone.

"What about Adam?!"

"I wouldn't mind if _he _died"

"WHAT?!" I screeched.

"Well, he deserves it" she mumbled.

"Take me back, I'll grab my stuff and we can go, I don't if you don't even let me use the front door. No one has to know I was there. Please, I just want to grab my stuff" I pleaded.

Fine!" she yelled. "In and out, use the front door make up an excuse, make sure your mom won't go looking for you. Got it?" she said and swerved the car nearly missing a tree.

'Who's Raymond?" I asked curious. She went stiff.

"No one" she replied firmly. I didn't ask again. She pulled up in front of my house.

"Go," she ordered. I jumped out and ran to the door. My mom was surprised to see me. "Edward? Why are you home so early?" she asked. I didn't answer.

"I'm going back to Michigan to visit some old friends. I'll only be gone about a week. I'm leaving tonight." and with that I raced up the stairs. Bella was in my room with a duffel bug in her hand. She shoved it towards me. "Grab anything else you want you have one minute to get out." the she jumped out the window. I didn't hear her land so I looked out the window but there was nothing unusual there. I grabbed my music sheets, my cell phone charger, and my journal. Bella had already stuffed clothes in it, considering she lived with Alice I trusted that they matched. I rushed down the stairs. " Honey, why do you need to go now?" my mother asked.

"Just want to get away for awhile mom. Alright?" I tried to not sound annoyed.

"Fine, but a week that's it" she told me firmly. I nodded and headed out the door. I ran head on into Leah our neighbor. "Hi, Edward!" she gashed.

"Hey Leah" I said rolling my eyes. Zoey ran right up to her, for some odd reason that dog loved her. "You want to hang out?" she asked still standing in the door way, blocking my way out.

"Not really" it was hard to hid my annoyance.

"Hey, Edward coming?" asked Bella sweetly walking up behind Leah.

"Oh," Leah sounded disappointed, " you have a girlfriend now" she looked down.

"Yep," Bella said quickly, " and she's going to be quite annoyed if he misses his flight.

"Are you guys going somewhere together." she asked surprised.

"No, I'm driving him to the airport" she said, not even a hint of lying in her voice.

"Are you coming back?"

"Yeah, but listen I really need to go" I said.

" Oh, well then here's your birthday gift" she pulled a small wrapped box out of her pocket and handed it to me. She stepped inside and went on to look for my mom.

"What is that an engagement ring?" she teased.

" I hope not" I joked back.

"That girl stanks" she said dramatically plugging her nose and pulling the door open for me. She was in the car by the time I even got in.

"How do you mean?" I questioned.

" Those werewolves have the absolute worse smell." she mocked. Werewolves? What was she talking about?

"Werewolves?" I asked.

" She didn't tell you?" she exclaimed.

"No"

"Yeah, well that girl is purebred werewolf. Only the smelliest creatures in extinction." she gagged. With a sharp turn we were on the highway.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"New York" she said. I looked at The present I still had in my hand. I carefully unwrapped it so to not rip the paper. A small black felt box was left. I was starting to get worried that Bella was right. I was relived to open it and find a watch.

"Um, your gift is in the glove compartment." she said softly. I reached over and pulled it open. A music book fell out. I flipped through it, random classic songs were all that was in this book. At the end there was blank pages. "What are these for?" I asked her.

"You" she replied simply.

"Bella….this is the best. Thank you so much," I said sincerely.

"No problem" she said emotionless. I was looking through the book when she slammed on the breaks. I looked up, standing one foot from the car was-what I guessed to be- a vampire. He had red eyes and was starring right at me. He walked up and opened Bella's door. "So this is the human you'd rather kiss?" he chuckled

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Go away," Bella ordered him.

"Ah, don't be like that Bella" he cooed.

"I believe she said to go away" I was feeling oddly brave.

"Cute. So the little human is in love with you. I'm sure the Volturi are just thrilled. That could cost you your existence. But, I'm sure you already know that." he teased.

"Leave," she said sternly, pushed him away, slammed the door and floored it.

"How many vampires are there?" I asked quietly.

"It's indefinite. Not all of them are like us. Most of them are what you would consider an old fashioned vampire." she told me.

"Oh," I said, " Bella, what was he talking about back there?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." she said quickly.

"Alright," I mumbled back. I was getting tired. Hmm… it should take a while to get to

New York. Right? Well, I'll make sure to only sleep for an hour or so. And with that I drifted

off into sleep.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

I woke up with a feather pillow in my face. What the?! I looked around. A hotel? How did I

get here? " Good morning sleepy head" laughed Bella. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"What did I say?!" Adam had mentioned before the talking.

"Something about being a drunk baboon. You also said ' Guess what? Conichiwa!' Then, ' Oh my gut!" she said through fits of laughter. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I can't wait for tomorrow" she laughed.

"It's really not that funny," I told her.

"Oh really? And why isn't it?" she asked in doubt.

" Because, it just isn't!" I yelled.

"Wow! Very creative Edward." she congratulated sarcastically.

" Well I was hoping I would have thought of a reason by then, but. You know what? I'm not talking to you." I made a pouting face and turned away from her.

"Common Edward," she begged, " I won't laugh anymore"

"Nope" I exaggerated on the 'p'.

" Please" she pleaded with me.

" If you tell me who Raymond is." I bargained.

"Why do you want to know who he is so bad?!" she yelled.

"That one freak got me started on it," I said pleading with her.

"Jane?" she laughed. "No Edward, really it's no one."

"If it's no one just tell me then!" I yelled, I still didn't see why she wouldn't tell me!

"Fine!" she yelled back. "Raymond was my fiancé. In 1917. It was fatal. For him. I was in a hospice when Carlisle found me and… The wedding was in three days." she put her head in her hands. I voluntarily soothed her by rubbing her back. She shook but no noise came from her. She lifted her head. " You the first person I've ever told, Carlisle told everyone else."

"Wait, when were your born?" I asked. 1917 was a long time ago. She looked down. I took her chin and adjusted it so she was looking at me. " Bella?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine, really" she told me and got up and walked out of the room to the couch. I followed her.

"Bella, will you talk about it?" I asked quietly.

"You gotta' be hungry" she said changing the subject. Although now that I think about it. I am hungry.

"A little" I admitted.

"Well?" she asked.

"What?"

"Get the phone and order something, were not leaving until this is cleared up." she gestured towards the banana phone(he he banana phone!). I ordered an omelet. I didn't dawn on me that it was lunch time until the person on the other line told me they weren't serving breakfast anymore. The clock read 2:17. I ordered a hamburger instead. Everything was quiet. I was grateful for Adam not being here. "Edward?" came Bella's voice.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Alice, she saw, you know me and you together." she said hesitantly, " Do you think that will happen?" I pursed my lips. I wasn't ready for this. If my life were put into story form I would sound so crazy. My life isn't exactly believable.

" I don't know Bella." that's all I could really tell her.

___________________________________

_Hey guys! What Edward said in his sleep is something I've said before in my sleep! My friends thought it was hilarious, when I woke up to them laughing. Who wants Edward and Bella to get together? Say in you review if you do. Oh yeah and I'm having a contest. It's sort of complicated. Message me for more info about it. I need some help guys! I need a co-writer/ beta. I also need to know what you guys want to happen in the story._


	10. Love

**A/N: K, I really like this chapter and I hope you do too. Everything in the beginning is in italics because that's what my friend Rose wrote.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing=(**

**Love**

**B.P.O.V.**

"_Where are we going?" Asked Edward, as we got into my precious car._

"_To go get entertainment. If we're gonna be stuck in a hotel room for who knows how long we might as well have something to do. Plus, I don't know what the forecast is so we might not be able to go outside at all. We shouldn't even be outside right now since James is tracking us." I replied._

"_How come we might not be able to go outside?" He questioned._

"_Hm, let me think about that, maybe because what happens if I go out into the sun?!" I snapped._

"_What happens when you go into the sun?"_

"_Hasn't anyone ever shown you?" I asked curious. I figured someone would have shown him by now. At least Emmett, he spends every second he can with Edward!_

"_No. What happens?"_

"_It's hard to explain but I promise I'll show you sometime." I said calmly. Wait! What did I just say! I don't want to go anywhere with him if I don't have to! This is confusing, one second I'm a love struck teenager who loves Edward the next I hate him._

"_I hate driving slow!" I complained._

_"Bella! You're going 100 mph and you're going slow! Slow down!" Shouted Edward as he looked at my speedometer._

_"Edward? You do realize we've been going 100 since we left the hotel right?" I asked amused at his reaction._

_"Well um... no. I can't pay attention to anything else when you're around me." Edward said as he looked down blushing._

_"Aw, Edward that's really sweet." There it is again, the damn love struck teenager._

_"Thanks." Edward said beaming up at me._

_"Don't let it go to your head though." I said laughing._

_"I can't help it. The most beautiful person alive just said I was really sweet. How can I not let it got to my head." He said smiling at me too. I thought he said he didn't know if we were going to get together! It seems like he wants to but I guess not. Do I even want to? The love stuck teenager side of me does but the rational side doesn't but when does my rational side ever win? And what's really scary is I kind of want the teenage side of me to win._

_"First of all, I'm not a person I'm a vampire, second I'm ,technically, not alive I'm dead, and third, have you seen Rosalie?" I argued._

_"To me you will never be a vampire because when I think of a vampire I think of an ugly, out of control killer who doesn't have a conscience, but you don't relate to any of those at all. As for the dead comment..... I forgot what I was going to say. Damn it I hate when I do that! And yes I have seen Rosalie but I prefer a girl that isn't shallow and has a good personality, and to be truthful, she scares me."_

_"Thanks Edward. That really means a lot to me. But you have no reason to be scared of Rose she may act tough but _in reality, she only hates you." I said with a smirk on my face. It's not that she hates him, per say, it's more like she dis_likes_ him. But, he didn't know that.

"And when was I going told about this?!" he was shocked.

"Oh, see we all thought you would have figured it out by now, but you seemed to oblivious to it" I told him simply.

"Again, I state. You were there." he said looking at me. He tried to take my free hand but I pulled away. I was still so unsure about this all.

"If your taking precautions to make sure we won't run into James then why are we even going out?" he asked.

"New York's a crowed city and I don't think he's here yet" I told him. "I kinda pissed him off by what I did earlier and he wouldn't do anything in front of a crowd. Even in a hotel, I mean the walls aren't sound proof, you'd have to be pretty stupid to do that. But, we still want to avoid confrontation with him because he likes to make a scene. So, from now on after this we stay in the hotel." I told him.

"Ohhhh" he said.

We ended up getting monopoly, a couple of movies, and clothes for me along with shampoo and such. I had to control the impulse to snarl at the girls who very visibly flirted with him. He didn't seem to notice though. Stupid human hormones, make this hard for me! Stupid kid kept looking at me! As much as it feels right, that rational side keeps yelling back. UGH! It was all so confusing. I needed to pick a side. And that side would matter on if I could bear with the decision or if I would hurt Edward physically choosing the other one.

The blood lust control seems to be getting better but I don't know how powerful I am or how long I can resist. I pulled into the parking garage and grabbed the bags. I made sure we got out of the empty parking garage as soon as possible. The parking garage was the one place we would be in danger, but common this is New York, parking is limited. I made sure we stayed in the public's eye. Although, being a vampire, with our..certain qualitys… and Edward looked like a freakin super model. Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! I yelled at the love struck teenager, hitting myself on the side of the head.

I carried the things into the room and set them down on the table. I turned around to see Edward fumbling with the lock. I laughed. " Do you really believe that would stop him?" I teased.

"I try." he said. I looked at the clock. It was past human dinner time

"Dinner?" I asked.

"Naw, actually, I kinda tired." he told me.

"You just woke up!" I accused.

"Yeah, at the beginning of the day, sides, but I'm only a human who was dragged around New York because _someone_ needed designer clothes." he accused right back.

"Did you expect me to but clothes from Walmart?" I asked him.

"Like a _normal _person?"

"Well I'm not normal or a person am I?"

"We've already gone over the vampire thing, but as for normal concept, you might be right about that" he teased, walking up and putting his arms around my waist. I glared at him. He immediately backed up with his hands up. "Okay, okay. I'm going to bed." He said. As much as I would have loved to stay that way, I couldn't. It was weird.

I set a goal to pick between the sides while he was asleep. I went to sit on the couch to debate this with my self. First thing I knew, was that, I could, possibly, be falling for Edward McCartney. I also knew of the great risk of even being near him. Why me? What did I ever do? I decided not to answer because that would lead me to give into my rational side all to quickly. Maybe, that was best though. I can't hide from the reality. I was a monster, and I could easily kill him. Like I did to Raymond, I was the one driving that car. I am the one who wasn't careful. Yet, I got to survive. It was my fault he's dead. I should have never asked to drive. There's so many things that I could I could have done differently. I began dry sobbing. I lost myself.

I couldn't think anymore, the only think I felt was self-hate and blame. I couldn't stop my self from dry sobbing. I missed Esme, she was always here for me in times like this. Although, this rarely happened. It's the only human memory I had, I tried to ignore it but now it was impossible. I kept replaying over and over again. The car getting smashed as we ran a red light and a car rammed full speed into us. Glass flew everywhere, I couldn't see any thing and soon went unconscious. I looked for him, even when the world was black. I kept searching and searching, but I couldn't find him.

When I woke up my entire body was covered in red and ached all over. It was hard to find my breath, and it hurt to draw air, I couldn't move. A man told me I had been screaming unconsciously for hours. The man was Carlisle, who was watching over me. I asked for Raymond continuously, but no one ever answered, Carlisle just soothed me. Why wouldn't they tell me? I remembered begging every passing person if they had seen him, pleading for someone to say something. Then, everyone was gone, except for Carlisle. I knew I had nothing left to live for. I closed my eyes and waited for death to take toll over me. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain, and it shot through my body. They lied to me! They said death was peaceful! The pain was excruciating. Little did I know I wasn't dying, I was starting over.

Except I didn't want to keep living, I didn't want to be on this world without him. I was furious with Carlisle for years. I left, for a decade I wandered, like James did now. Taking innocent peoples lives and feeling nothing.

Warm arms wrapped around me and I looked and saw Edward. I didn't care anymore. I scooted closed to him and rested my head in the crook of his neck. I was still shaking. Edward was shushing me and stroking my hair. This felt so right, so natural. Maybe this was best. Maybe being with Edward was always meant to be. _When does the rational side of me ever win? _I thought to myself. I smiled at that. I had to move on, and now I have.

I looked up at him. He kissed my on my forehead. Love was nice, and maybe this time I would never have to loose it. I sighed and looked at the clock. Eleven oh' two, I mentally remarked. When I fell in love.

--------------------

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Everything in the beginning is in italics because my friend Rose wrote it. Isn't she a good writer. Okay, so I need your guys help. Rose thinks she's a horrible writer and I need to prove her wrong. Would you please review and comment on her writing. I'm gonna show them all to her after words. Thanks so much! I'll update soon! P.S. Rose's pen name is: the cullen clan.**

**-Trinity **


	11. Fifteen minutes

Fifteen Minutes

It would all be alright. At least that's what I told myself. If I could believe it, maybe some how it would come true. Carlisle had just called. They are on their way to New York. They are pretty sure James is here in New York. They are going to take Edward away from me. James already knows I'm with Edward and they think that might be a risk, that I wouldn't be able to destroy him. Yet, they wanted me to stay so I could continue to pull off the illusion that Edward was still with me if James is watching.

I won't know what's happening and I won't be able to see him until this is all over. I made sure Alice wouldn't tell anyone about Edward and me. She was reluctant but agreed anyway. I wanted to tell them but they didn't give me a chance when they were telling me that they were taking him. I could only nod even though they couldn't see me. It didn't sink in till just after the call. Then, I couldn't tell them, it would only cause more stress.

We keep close, savoring the time we have left together until he leaves. They're leaving Esme instead. Since we aren't planning on going outside, James wouldn't notice the swap. As much as I loved Esme, the only person I really needed right now, was Edward. He comforted me, stroking my hair, telling me that it would be alright, reassuring me. For countless hours we just sat on the couch, arms wrapped around each other, and him stoking my hair. We were both lost in thought. Occasionally he would kiss me on the top of my head, reminding me that he was thinking of me. As was I of him.

Fifteen minutes left, fifteen minutes left to spend with him and try to not think about what might happen while I'm not there. Fifteen minutes left with what I have, what I sure of, like, for a fact I know right now Edward has no physical harm. The kind of thing I won't know after fifteen minutes. But most important, fifteen minutes left to be with Edward.

Yet, after this my mind will be free to roam, free to think how all of this is my fault, or how I'm the reason James even knows we exist. Someone knocked on the door breaking my trance. Fifteen minutes, wasted on how I would use them. I'm pathetic. I didn't answer, if it were my family they would come in anyways, anyone else would just think we're not here and leave. Slowly the door opened. Damn! At least it was only Esme. When she saw us she just sighed.

She politely went to sit aside so that we could say goodbye. I looked up into his eyes. We stayed like that for a moment. When I thought he was going to get up and leave he kissed me. It was urgent but still not what I expected. Once it ended I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my face into his shoulder. "You come back to me soon. Alright?" I whispered to him.

"Always," he replied and kissed my neck. I reluctantly and slowly let go of him. He turned to Esme, still holding my hand. "The others are down stairs in the lobby. Alice persuaded them to stay down there without telling them why." she told us.

Edward nodded. He grabbed his bags by the door, gave me a small kiss on the cheek and was gone. "Seems as if Alice was right" she sight.

"Alright, alright, I know. Can we leave it at that?" I asked irritated. I had expected this, and I still expect much more of it, especially from Emmett when we get home.

"Bella," Esme laughed softly, "I didn't bring it up so I could shove it in you face and laugh at you. I brought it up so I could be happy for you"

"Thanks Esme," I said and gathered her up into a hug.

------------------------------

**A/N: I know this is short but I really need to do an authors note and their not allowed to be their own chapter anymore Grr! So what I wanted to tell you is thanks for everyone who commented on Rose's writing! She may write again for me in the future to! But check her profile! Her profile is: **the cullen clan. **LOL! I'm evil! But she deserves it, she always is telling people she's not a good writer.**


	12. Symptoms

**Hope you like this chapter I had to work hard and you can thanks Rose who wouldn't shut up and forced me to write this chapter. Luv ya Rosalyn! I hope you guys appreciate this chapter because it was hard to write**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Symptoms**

I laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling, I don't know how long I could last.

"Esme?" I called.

"It's only been five hours Bella, calm down. Find some way to amuse yourself." She replied. Only five hours!? Esme showed up at my bed in a couple of seconds.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Do I have to?" I groaned.

"Well, no, but it would be nice, maybe if I understood I could help." She said. She could be very convincing. But, no. I would not give in, I wasn't ready to share this yet.

"Esme, no one asked you about your personal life with Carlisle after you two got together." I pointed out.

"No one knew I was there," she looked directly at me, its not like it was my fault, he created her during my denial stage, "beside, I wish someone would have"

"Yes, well I just want to keep it to myself until it becomes a little less new, then I will gladly and willing spill my guts, all the gossip, and juicy details" I teased sarcastically. She smiled. When Esme smiled you couldn't help but want to smile too.

"Fine, it's ultimately your choice if you tell me or not," she sighed and walked out of the room. I wouldn't fall for like the many times I have before. She always does this, I don't how she does it either, I can never seem to get it. Hey, but if she's on your side it comes in handy.

"Fine!" I groaned. She walked in the room, grinning widely.

EPOV

"So, how was it?" questioned Emmett excitedly.

"How was what Emmett?" I asked, slightly annoyed, ever since we got in the car I was bombarded by inappropriate question after question from Emmett.

"You know, the uh…? Eh?" He asked, nudging my side.

"Emmett!" I groaned. "Why, do you even have a brain, you abuse it _way _to much."

"So, you didn't?!" He asked shocked.

"No!" I yelled back. "Why do you even think that?!"

"It seems logical," he reasoned.

"Logical?! How is that logical, we were only that way for one day, do you understand that? One Day! Just because you have no common sense doesn't make everyone that way!" I blew up. This way the first time I was actually frustrated at Emmett. He looked just as shocked as I was.

"Sorry Emmett, it's just, ugh! I'm just confused and I'm taking it out on you." I said, putting my head in my hand.

"It's okay little buddy!" he exclaimed, happy as ever. I laughed, he forgave people quickly. The car slowed and we turned. I looked out the window. The airport.

"Where are we going?' I asked Carlisle.

"Michigan, Alice and Jasper will meet us there. Rosalie stayed behind to make sure you mom and Adam are alright, and keep track of everything going on between the groups." He told me.

"Oh,"

I was exhausted after the plain ride and my head hurt like hell. Emmett looked concerned. "Dude, your as white as us." He commented. Carlisle looked back at me and immediately got a worried look on his face.

"Really it's just a headache, keep your eyes on the road." I reassured them. We soon pulled up to the hotel and Alice was waiting at the car door and yanked it open as soon as we stopped. She hugged. She knew.

She pulled back to look at me and questioned my condition as well. I was thirsty though. That was probably it. Alice took my bags from me and carried them upstairs, hearing none of my protests. First thing I did when we got in was walked to the bathroom, got one of those plastic cups, and filled it quickly. I drank six of those before being satisfied.

"Edward, maybe you should sleep," warned Carlisle. I rolled my eyes, it really wasn't that bad. I walked to the other room though, changed, and went to bed anyway.

When I woke up from a restless and non-beneficial sleep Carlisle was standing over me. "Edward! Do you feel alright?" I asked.

"Yeah sure," I said. and that's when it hit. Pangs of pain in my abdomen. It hurt so bad. I moaned. Carlisle got worried. "Edward, where does it hurt?" he asked quickly trying to diagnose me.

I couldn't talk through the pain, it came out muffled and incomprehensible. I didn't think I would but just then, I threw up. Except, it wasn't what I expected. Blood, was what I had just coughed out of me.

My breath shortened and I had to gasp rapidly to get enough oxygen to fill my system. I could tell by Carlisle's expression I was declining faster by the second. He tried to calm my breathing since that was the best he could do at this point, not knowing what he would do to fix this quite yet.

Everything became faded and I could barely hear anything. Everything was blurry and I was struggling to regain full consciousness. Yet, I couldn't. It wasn't decreasing, nor was it coming back though. I realized I was thirsty yet again.

"Water," I managed to choke out. Alice, who I didn't know was in the room disappeared. I looked at the rest of them Jasper looked pained. I forgot about the blood. He was being caused pain and it was my fault. Emmett looked confused and worried.

I couldn't help it, I leaned over the side of the bed and wretched. Jaspers became completely stiff and pained. God! I was making this bad for everyone. Alice returned with a cup of water and handed it to me. I drank it with one swift gulp and handed it back to her with pleading eyes.

She rushed to get me another one. She was back in a second and I drank that one down just as fast but put it on the night stand instead. I clutched my abdomen as the pain continued to strike.

"I don't know what's wrong with him!" Carlisle yelled looking at Alice. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She opened them again, frustrated.

"Damn it Carlisle! I can't see!" She screeched. His surprised everyone. Carlisle turned his attention back to me. He pulled off my shirt to try and help me stabilized and gasped when he saw that my abdomen was swollen.

I reached over the side of the bed and coughed, more blood. If this continues, I'll faint. "Emmett get Bella on the phone!" Ordered Carlisle. Emmett quickly had his phone open and was dialing. That's when I noticed that both Alice and Jasper were no longer in the room.

"Don't worry her," I croaked out. I don't think they heard me because they continued anyway.

I didn't hear him even talk to her but a minute later he snapped the phone shut. "She's coming here and will meet us at the hospital." He informed me. I groaned not from pain but from the mental knowing that I'm causing everyone stress.

Before I knew it Carlisle picked me up gently and swiftly began walking to the door of our suite. I moaned in agonizing pain. At the sudden movements I flinched, as gracefully as he moved. Everyone stared. A grown man carrying a teenage boy who looked like he puked on his closed, bridal style, through the lobby.

The valet literally ran to get the car when he saw me. I wasn't that bad. Was I? When he returned with the car he looked at me, shuttered, and walked away. Well shit! Carlisle placed me in the back seat just as I saw another valet pull up behind us with Emmett's car.

Is wasn't the most pleasant car ride considering I was clutching my abdomen in pain every slight turn. Carlisle didn't bother to get me a wheel chair, he just carried me in. "Edward?!" gasped Mrs. Hadley from the front desk. This took Carlisle by surprise and he look at me with a confused face.

I tried to explain but it didn't come out. Mrs. Hadley substituted for me. "Edward, lived in this area less then a year ago. This place was a second home. He practically had his own wheel chair. Every month Edward would make his way back in here for something or another." She told him quickly. She rushed to fill out her form since she already knew everything except for my address and Carlisle name and his information.

She quickly ushered us into a room in the intensive care portion. They quickly got me on fluid since I dehydrated and I also had a blood transfusion for all the blood I've been losing. A nurse was hurriedly getting my tempeture and heart rate while Carlisle and the doctor debated all the possibilities. The pain in my head worsened and I groaned breaking them lout of their trance. The doctor came over and entered something into the cord of fluids and I quickly was slipping away into sleep.

____________________________________________________________________

_OMG! I was researching for forever! What do you think it is? Why can't Alice see? And WHAT will happen with James?! Rosalyn is the one to thank for this she made me write it and every time I talked to her she was all 'why aren't you writing?!' Love her to death though! Review, I need ten before I update again._

_-Trinity_


	13. Answers

_**Hell yes! Finally got my computer working. Rosalyn did contribute to this chapter I actually only wrote like half of it.**_

_**-Trintiy**_

* * *

B.P.O.V.

What happened to Edward? What is he doing right now? Is he in pain? What does he have? Did I do something wrong? This is all my fault! I knew I shouldn't have left him! Crap! What about James! What's he gonna do? And what if…

"Bella!" Esme said in alarm breaking me out of my tangled thoughts.

"You need to stay calm. I'm sure Edward is fine." She chided in a motherly tone.

"I know, I know." I responded but my thoughts were still hectic.

What if he hates me because of everything I put him through? What if he doesn't want me anymore? I don't think I could live without him!

"Bella!"

"Sorry mom."

Mom! Have they called his mom?!

B.P.O.V.

As I entered the hospital I didn't even bother to ask the nurse at the front desk what room Edward was in. It would just waist time. I followed his scent to his room but stopped outside his room as my earlier thoughts flooded into my mind.

What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he doesn't want…

"Bella! I need Bella!" My angel yelled at Carlisle before he threw up blood.

He still wants me! I mentally screamed as I rushed into the room to his side.

What I saw was something I never wanted to see. My angel covered in blood and in pain. I am very aware of the burning at the back of my throat but I have to stay with Edward. I'm not sure how much of this I can take though. I could snap at any moment.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward managed to choke out before throwing up again.

He's the sick one and he's asking me if I'm okay?

"I'm fine. I'm not leaving you." I said.

"Carlisle! Have you called his mom?" I asked worriedly as I walked with him across the room.

"Yes. Alice did. Edward's family is coming down along with Leah." He said calmly.

Wait what?! Their coming down… here?! Where the crazy tracker James might be? Who's trying to kill Edward?

"Why are they doing that? Why are you letting them? You're putting them in danger!" I yelled.

I may not know Edward's family much but I know Edward loves his family and would be very sad if anything happened to them, even Leah. If something happened to them I would never forgive myself.

"Calm down, Rose is watching them. And Leah can take care of them too. She may be a young werewolf but she's capable of protecting them."

Well, I guess he's right. After all that's a werewolf's job, to kill vampires. I'm sure Rosalie wouldn't mind if they died. To her their just worthless humans. But she would never disobey Carlisle.

"Okay." I said defeated.

"What's wrong with Edward?" I ask.

"I don't know. It could be multiple things at this point and they haven't gotten the test results back yet."

I really need to calm down. Listening to Edward's pulse always calms me down.

What the heck? That can't be good!

"Carlisle? Why is Edward's pulse so slow and weak?" I asked. Panicking now. So much for it calming me down.

"It's just one of the symptoms." He responded.

"Just one of the symptoms! What are the other symptoms?!" I yelled a little louder then necessary.

"Bella. You need to calm down now. You are scaring the humans. If need be we will have Emmett escort you out. Though I'm sure Edward would rather you be in here, with him." As he said this he put a comforting hand on my shoulder, which calmed me a lot.

How can I calm down when my love is laying a hospital bed covered in blood! And he's in danger of being killed by James because of me! If I didn't run into him Edward wouldn't be in danger right now would he?

"He said he had a bad headache at first and Emmett noticed he was really pale. He also is dehydrated but that is expected since he is vomiting blood. His abdomen is swollen and he is in and out of consciousness." Carlisle told me.

I started in hyperventilate. How could all that be wrong with him? I wish I could be helping him! Even if I have a doctor's degree none of them know it and looking only seventeen I don't think it would be a good thing if they did.

"No we're doing all we can. You need to calm down. For Edward. All this stress isn't good for him."

"Okay fine." I reluctantly agreed as I walked back over to Edward who must've gone unconscious while we were talking.

I'm putting him in so much danger yet he still loves me.

"Knock, knock." I heard a familiar voice call. Why does it stink?

As I looked over my shoulder I saw Ms. McCartney and Leah. So that would explain the bad smell.

"What happened to him?" Yelled Ms. McCartney in panic.

Crap! We didn't discuss this!

"I don't know. When I was driving him the airport and he said he had a bad headache and I noticed he was really pale I asked him if he still wanted to visit his friends but he said yes. We were almost at the airport when Edward started vomiting blood so I took him to the hospital and called Carlisle." I said.

Wow. I'm a really good liar. I almost believed myself! And I just came up with it on the spot!

"What does he have?" Asked Leah defensive but concerned.

"We don't know. The test results haven't come in yet." I responded.

Just then I heard my angel.

"Bella? Who's there?" Edward asked in a tired voice.

"Your mom, Adam, and Leah."

"Really!" He said now completely awake.

"No, I was just kidding. Of course there here!" I said sarcastically.

Edward's mom just laughed as she walked past me.

"Oh my baby!" She cooed.

"Mom I'm," he was cut off by sudden gagging and he threw up nearly missing his mom. His mom chocked up and stepped away most likely in fear of hurting him.

I tried to step closer but the burning became too intense. It was like my lungs were on fire. I wanted to reach inside myself and rip my lungs out. To stop this terrible pain. I felt the strong urge to run out of the room and be able to breathe clean air. It was dangerous, I could snap. I know they all believed I wouldn't. They also know I very easily could though. But I couldn't leave.

If I could cry, I would. Not being to take a step closer was heart wrenching. I couldn't give anything away. To let these humans see my "cry" wouldn't be good. I gave Edward a look that I hope he would understand. I turned around and left, not looking back, afraid I might turn back.

I wasn't doing him any good being here. It would be awkward for his family too with me being there. Sulking, I walked to the waiting room and curled up in a chair. I buried my face in my clothes so that I would I would be forced to smell the filtered air that reminder so much of home with tat familiar sent. I so wanted to be there right now. With everybody okay. No stalker, no unanswered illness, no nothing. If only it would all just go away.

Suddenly panic broke out in the room as nurses and doctors rushed. _No_! I thought frantically. Forcing myself to look I lifted my head only to be greeted with dread. The number on Edward's room with lit up and people were swarming in. The alarming sound of a tragically stuttering and barley beating heart beat rang in my ear.

I ran at human pace to the room and pushed though all the confused and chattering doctors to Carlisle. I could see Edward from my spot but I refused to look. "He just went unconscious, just like that and then. Well, his heart started giving out." Carlisle said.

A doctor approached our group, "We decided that an emergency surgery is necessary. We need to find out what this is and get it out. Fast. We're preparing to move him." He said.

Then directed his attention to a tearful Ms. McCartney, "We need you to sign a permission form and at the front desk. They should have that ready for you. Then one of our nurses will bring him to his new room." She nodded her thanks and hurried of to the reception area.

Meanwhile we all followed the frantic doctors transporting Edward's barley living body. Pushing his stretcher with nurses all carrying bundles of dangling IVs while others pushed the rack they were connected to. All in all we looked like a parade. But a parade nobody celebrates.

It's all my fault too. If only I hadn't gone off like that. _I knew _James was trouble from the start. _I knew_ hew was like a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off. And I provoked it. Not to mention he was still on the loose, that we have absolutely no idea where he is.

I don't know why he's sick and I don't know what he's sick with but I probably caused it. I knew this whole human thing would never work. But know I was determined to make it.

Carlisle pulled on my arm as the procession was entering the operation room. I wanted to just slip out of his grip and go into the room. Whatever he had to say could wait. They would let me in too. I mean I _was_ a freaking Cullen. I direct this surgery with my eyes closed. Ah, the benefits of going to med school.

I guess that's what made me stay. This must be important. "Bella, you always know that blind surgeries like this might not always come out on a positive note?" He told me.

"Blind, what do you mean blind?" I asked trying to remain calm.

"The doctors don't know what they're looking for so if it's something small they might just pass it over."

"What are you trying to imply?"

"We can't be sure he's going to make it. This situation is very dangerous. I believe you need to think about what you plan to do."

"Are you saying that I consider…?"

"You know I am Bella. I know this is hard for you and I'm not going to force you to do anything. I think at this point it's your decision" He said with a gentle look. With that he entered the small glass-walled observation room.

He thought I needed my space, they all do. But I need the opposite. I need someone to talk to. I need someone to help me. As if on script, Esme came and sat next to me. "Alice told me," she said simply. I hugged her and sobbed for who know how long. When I finally calmed down Esme looked at me. "What are you going to do?" She asked sympathetically.

"I don't know," I told her hopelessly. "Not this though, definitely not this." She nodded, she under stood. She knew I wished I had died in the car accident. I didn't want to go on without him

It not like we enjoy this life either. We don't find joy in hiding, and moving, and never making friends because we have to portray freaks so things like this don't happen. "So is that what you've chosen?" Esme asked in a motherly tone.

"No, he's not going to die Esme. He won't, he cant. I don't know what I'll do but I'll do something." I told her confidently. She smiled. She trusted me and that's one of the things I loved most about her.

She never questioned anything. She only trusted your decision. "Thanks Mom" I said sincerely hugging her. I never really called her mom before. She took my face in her hands and looked straight at me. "You just keep being brave okay," I nodded and hugged her once more. Getting up we both went to the small observation room. I stopped seeing Leah outside the door. Normally I wouldn't care so much for a mutt but this was more for Edward than for me.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked, squatting down to her height of her balled up figure. She looked up, surprised to see me there.

"Oh yea, it was just making me sick to watch though. I really thought I was going to puke. It reminded me of a dissection they made us do last year, yeah not pleasant." She added trying to lighten the mood.

"You're alright then?"

"Oh yeah!" She said. I got and began to reach for the door when Leah called out. "Hey Bella?"

"Yea?" I asked sitting down next to her leaning against the wall.

"Are you and Edward, like, together?" She asked nervously.

"Yea, I guess you could call it that," I sighed. She let out a deep breath.

"What would _you_ call it?" She surprised me by asking this. I really hadn't thought about it.

"I… I don't know. I guess _together_ is a word for it. I don't know thought it seems more special than that though" I told her honestly.

"Oh." is all she said.

"So have you imprinted yet?" I asked her. She looked at me strangely. " I know, and now so does Edward.

"But…how?" She stammered. Wanting to go see Edward, I made it simple.

"We'll have Carlisle explain it to you after this whole ordeal is over and done with" I told her. Getting up I dusted off my hands and smiled at her before entering the room. Inside it was a much different atmosphere. Everyone was silent waiting and watching. Except for the sniffles of Ms. McCartney's poorly hidden sobs. Unable to watch I went over to her and handed her a tissue. "Thank you," she said. "Thank you for every thing. For keeping him safe and watching over him." She said, nearly breaking out into bigger sobs. If only she knew. If it weren't for me, Edward wouldn't be in this mess.

**AND THEN EDWARD DIES! THE END!!!!**

**JK!**

I was about to start a conversation with Ms. McCartney when I heard Carlisle breathe a sigh of relief and my attention when instantaneously redirected. Ms. McCartney and I ran over to Carlisle to interrogate him. "What happened?" I asked.

"What's going on?" Ms. McCartney I ran over to Carlisle to interrogate him. "What happened?" I asked.

"What's going on?" Ms. McCartney asked in turn.

"He'll be fine. The other doctors and myself have found the problem. It seems Edward had eternal bleeding. His blood clotted and was putting pressure against his heart which caused him the change in his pulse. T they're stitching him up now he will regain consciousness sometime tomorrow." He said.

Ms. McCartney started, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! And thank you Bella." She said as she turned to me.

"If it wasn't for you I don't know what could've happened to him. I couldn't live through his death. He's my baby."

Then suddenly she gave me a hug. The only people I've been hugged by in the last hundred years was Esme and, of course, Edward.

"Your certainly welcome. I don't think I would be able to live through Edward's death either. I know I haven't known him that long but… I really care about him." I said as I hugged her back.

She's so kind but she wouldn't be if she knew the whole truth. That I'm the reason he's in so much danger and pain. That I'm the reason he's here. Of course she didn't know that, if she did she'd be pissed, so I figured I should just keep that information to myself for now.

As we pulled back I looked into her eyes and saw just how much she cares about her son and how much she would've been crushed if Edward would've died. I knew I could never make Edward into a vampire and take him from his family. I would feel guilty for the rest of my life. Well, existence.

Ms. McCartney went to go tell Leah the good news while I stayed to talk to Carlisle.

"Is he really going to be fine?" I asked disbelief coloring my voice.

"Yeah he's really going to be fine Bella. Don't worry so much." He said as he patted my back as we walked into Edward's new room.

"We'll be back tomorrow. We need to get some rest. But please call us if he wakes up." Ms. McCartney said as she stopped in front of us

"Right away Ms. McCartney." Carlisle said nodding his head.

"Thank you. And please, call me Elizabeth. There's no need to be so formal."

"Alright Thank you for coming." Carlisle said.

As they passed Adam winked at me when no one was looking. Disgusting pig. He's lucky he's Edwards's brother and Edward, for some reason unknown to me, loves him.

I went back to Edward's room and pretended I was asleep. I wish I could sleep. To just relax and forget about all my worries for a while would be nice.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

In the morning I felt refreshed. I may not be able to sleep but I thought about my life since I've met Edward and how much it's changed. I have changed a lot because of Edward. I used to be left out in my family because everyone had a mate and I didn't. Now I do. I'm going to tell him I love him soon. The Denali's are right. I deserve someone to be with and I shouldn't let what I am get in the way of that.

"Bella?" Edward croaked, looking around.

"I'm right here. I'm just going to get you some water really quick okay?" I said as I filled a cup to the top with water.

I looked over at Edward to see him struggling to sit up. I put the water down to help him.

"Your still a little weak from the surgery. It should pass in a couple of hours. Here drink this." I said handing him the cup of water.

As he drank it I watched every move he made.

"What? Why are you watching me as if I'll suddenly disappear?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine now aren't I? Did they find what was wrong?"

"Yeah. They did. You had internal bleeding which was clotting your veins and putting pressure on your heart. And you never know if you'll suddenly disappear. I thought I lost you. I thought you were going to die yesterday. You had everyone so worried." I said as I moved to sit on the edge of his bed.

"So when will I get to go home?" He asked casually.

"Today most likely. Once all the medication wears off."

"What are we going to do about James?" He asked wearily.

"I really don't know. I'll talk to Carlisle. Don't worry about it." I said as I started to walk towards the door. "I'm going to tell Carlisle you're awake and call your mom. Be right back." I said, then left the room.

After I informed Carlisle Edward was up he went to go check on him. I stayed outside the room to call Ms. that was all done I went back Edward should be free to leave at around 6 if everything goes well.

At about 10 came Ms. McCartney, Leah, and last and certainly least Adam.I stayed out of Edward's room most of the day. I figured I should give them some family time. Besides I don't think I could deal with Adam today. So every once in a while I'd peak in and ask if any of them needed anything.

Today has been a sum what good day. No sicknesses, no crazy stalker dude trying to kill anyone, and no being hit on my boyfriends brother. As sad as that sounds.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Around six Edward's family left to go get dinner at the food court. "Watcha doin?" I asked playfully as I waked into his smiled.

"Nothing really. You know, the usual." He teased.

"Don't even pretend I said and I pushed him lightly on the shoulder as I took a seat next to him on the bed. He propped himself up on the bed.

"But I'm not. You forget I've been here before." He said.

"No I haven't. I'm just pretty sure you haven't been a life or death situation like this before."

"Well, not like this," he said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him. "You have not!"

"Well, there was that time when Emmett…" he trailed off.

"I still gotta get that boy for that,"

"Yeah, well make it sometime when I'm there. It should be amusing."

"Hey?!" Laughed Emmett accusingly as he walked in the room.

"Looks like your back to your normal self," Alice said as she joined us in the room. I gave her a confused look.

"Jasper will see him when he's better and at home again." She told me.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked her.

"Well now that _she's _gone I can see again and there is a doctor coming in exactly one minute and thirty seven seconds." She informed us.

"Plus I wanted see my favorite brother," Emmett added maybe a bit to loudly. I kicked him in the shin. He doesn't need to be telling Edward. I mean really. Edward looked at me.

I rolled my and just nodded my head. "Tell ya latter,"

"So what have you two lovebirds been up to?" Emmett asked slyly.

"You're sick!" I yelled at him.

"I didn't say anything," he laughed holding his hands up as if in surrender.

"You didn't have to!"

Emmett just rolled his eyes. I sighed and leaned back. I looked at Edward and kissed him.

"Get a room!" Emmett screeched like a two year old.

"Oh Emmett, leave them alone," came Esme's gentle voice. I hadn't noticed her and Carlisle standing in the doorway. She smiled at us.

"Having a party here Edward?" Asked a nurse as she made her way into the room and began checking his IVs.

"Feel free to join in anytime Mandy," he told her. I looked at him.

"I told you I've been here before!" he accused me.

"Um, love to," she said looking around, "but I have work to do. Seriously Edward who are these people?"

"Oh! This is Bella, my girlfriend," he told her gesturing to me, " And her family, Alice, Emmett, and her parents, Esme and Carlisle."

She shook hands with me and did the same with Esme and Carlisle on the way out. "Nice to meet you guys," she said before walking away. A doctor walked in.

"Hello Edward, Dr. Cullen," he said nodding to them. Then he walked up to Edward. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fantastic," he replied.

"Good, then if all goes will you will be out of here tomorrow." He informed us.

"Thank you," Edward replied. I squeezed his hand as the doctor walked out. It was a peaceful moment unil Emmett began singing.

"Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya tomorrow! You're always a day away!"

" Shut up Emmett I yelled at him as I threw an extra pillow at him.

_**Finally I got my computer working. I was trying really hard to get this out today and make it longer. It was kind of a rush but I made it. Hope you liked i**__t. __**If anyone reads found with no hope I would like to inform you it is coming down but will be back up eventually. I didn't like the way it was turning out. I have started a new story and posted the first chapter so check it out! HAPPY NEW YEARS!**_

_-Trinity_


	14. Love and Fluff

We eventually herded Alice and Emmett out of the room with Carlisle's and Esme's assistance of course. It was finally just Edward and I. As if. We all know karma is a bitch. Only moment s after I mentally thanked Carlisle and Esme I turned to kiss Edward when his mom, Adam, and Leah walked in. Damn it! Just when I had thought I had made friends with that girl.

Well that ruined it. Any amends I had made were gone now. That's fantastic! "Um…" Leah tried to fill the awkward silence.

Edward took the hint. "Anything good down there?" He asked.

"Actually yeah," his mom pitched in.

"And you didn't bring me anything!" He gasped in mock shock.

She laughed. "It was only shepherds pie," she told him. I had to hold back a gag.

"You know that's my favorite," he scolded her, not being sarcastic anymore.

"If only you could walk down there and get it," she sighed teasing him.

He looked at Leah. "Uh, uh," she said, " you've pulled that on me since I met you and I gave up doing thing for you a year ago. Sides you look perfectly fine now."

So he turned to me. "Bella?" He asked hesitantly.

"Oh whatever could you want dear Edward?" I asked dramatically.

"I think you know."

"I can think of a couple but none of them seem to include shepherds pie. Darn poor Edward," I sighed.

"Common Bella," he begged, "Please!"

"I am not leaving you for five minutes to go all the down to the first floor and get you a shepherds pie. But what I will do is this." I said picking up the phone at his bedside and punching in the numbers as directed.

After a few moments of dial tone someone picked up. "Hello, kitchen." The person on the other line said in a wary voice.

"Hi," I said cheerfully, "can I get a shepherds pie in room _ _ _.?"

"We don't serve that to patients,"

"Yes I understand that but this instance is special,"

"Is it life or death?"

"My boyfriend seems to think so," I told him. He sighed.

"Alright we'll send it up." He said then hung up.

"I think what is what?" Edward asked me confused.

"How do you know if I was talking about you?"

"Were you?"

"Only of course,"

"Well?" he prompted.

"He asked if it was a life or death situation," I informed him simply, a smile playing on my lips.

"What'd he say?"

"They're sending it up,"

"Good, that was the right answer then good job Bella!" he sarcastically congratulated me.

Everyone laughed except Edward who didn't seem to get it. I lied down next to Edward and he put him arm around me. And then Adam walked in. Oh lordy! I prayed silently to myself.

"What's so amusing?" He asked.

"These two," Ms. McCartney told him gesturing at us.

"Hello Bella," he said smiling at me.

"Adam," He glared at us. I glared back. This continued for a while until the comfortable silence was almost unbearable. "Bella," Edward whispered, "just ignore him."

"He started it," I said so only he could hear.

"Well, um, I'm going down to the lobby," said Leah as she left.

"Hey can I talk to you outside?" Adam asked me. Uh-oh.

"Do I have to?" I asked Edward.

"Why not? He's not that scary." He reassured me. I sighed and gave in. Giving him a quick kiss before I left out the door. Adam stopped walking as soon as we were out of hearing range.

"Why are you with my brother?" He demanded. This could not be good. Deep breaths Bella, deep breaths. Then again, maybe not this is the emergency room.

"Why do you care?"

"Don't you want to date an older guy, you'll be more popular," He said. I laughed mentally, if only he knew I was almost ninety year older than him.

"Not particularly," I told him. He trapped me against the wall by putting his arms on either side of me against the wall. Oh joy.

" Now why is it that you would even like my brother?" he asked in a really bad wanna be sexy tone.

"I doesn't concern you!"

"Oh but it does. What part of that little creep could you possibly love?" He scoffed as if he thought this was a funny joke and I was about to come back with some amazing hilarious remark. I was about to reply when I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Bella!" Exclaimed a cheerful looking James as he walked down the hallway. Double shit. He wouldn't do anything this public. Would he? With my phone still in my pocket I texted Carlisle an SOS. James opened his mouth to say something when Carlisle appeared by his side with Emmett and Jasper.

"Can we talk to you outside?" Carlisle asked in a peaceful voice. It's good he's an amazing actor. James smiled and complied. Great! Just splendid! At least it couldn't get any worse.

Adam was turning around to face me again seemingly unfazed by the mysterious appearance of a man who to him was a complete stranger who knew my name. This kid seriously needs to be professionally tested. Ms. McCartney poked her head out the doorof Edward's room.

"He's asking for you," She told me, "and Adam you better be leaving that poor girl alone," she regarded him sternly.

"Oh yeah, just talking about school," he said with a smile. Ms. McCartney rolled her eyes, she clearly didn't believe his story but thought of it a lost cause. I more than willingly returned to the room and resumed my spot next to Edward.

"Right in time," I told him under my breath.

"Oh yeah it was easy I just counted to a thousand and knew that's about were your temper would run out," she said smiling.

"Oh shut up! If you weren't disabled I would seriously consider smacking you."

We talked with his mom and Adam about random things(well more his mom then Adam but whatever.) School, colleges, job, the future. All that good random stuff you always seem to talk about with strange parents. Thankfully, she didn't ask us to elaborate on how Edward ended up in the hospital or why he even came to Michigan in the first place seeing as now it was probably pretty obvious he didn't go to visit his friends.

Adam tried to mention it once but his mom automatically retaliated with a "oh shut your trap Adam." You couldn't help but love his mom. She reminded me of Esme, she was kind, motherly, understanding, and best of all didn't pressure you into anything you didn't want to talk about unless it was completely necessary that you share your information.

In fact, now that I think of it she shares a lot of the qualities we love most about Esme. Though, I didn't know how kindly she'd take to our secret. Not that I planned on _ever _telling her. In fact we kept talking well into the night. Adam left after about two hours of discussions which he barely participated in anyway. Leah had returned but only to inform us that Esme had offered to drive her back to the hotel and that she was now leaving.

Edward has dozed of at one point, his hand still firmly intertwined with mine. That's the time when we actually talked about him though. I only got about four hours of watching my angel taking a well-needed nap.

We had nurses in and out occasionally to check vitals and adjust his IV's, nothing special really. The kitchen was really busy or something because we got his Shepard's Pie until after he was asleep. At least it was hot, well for the time being, if his mom didn't eat it while he was asleep.

Eventually, his mom went back down stairs for dinner and I could do nothing but watch my angel. He woke pretty soon after his mom left. He smiled at me then looked around suspiciously. "I smell Shepard's pie," He said. "Where is it?!"

" Gone. Your mom ate it." I told him with a straight face. His expression dropped.

"Aw, come on! Seriously!"

"Nope," I said reaching around me and taking the pie, which I'd been blocking from eye's view, off the night stand.

"You're the best Bella," he said and kissed me hard. I gave in willingly, holding my breath. He broke of the kiss after a good time, lied back in his bed, and sighed deeply. I lied down next to him. "You know I love you right," he said.

"Yeah, but it's nice hearing it from you."

"I love you," he told me.

"I love you too Edward."


	15. Emmett the spy with skills

**AH-**_Oh my god! I finally got a new laptop! I wrote this in one day! I'm so sorry for the wait you guys, but I hope you like this chapter._

_-Trinity_

**APOV**

"Damn it!" I muttered under my breath. Damn airplanes and their crappy telephone service. Why did I have to take an earlier flight? I knew it was a bad idea. Blackness flashed again, then a familiar scene appeared. The Volturi coven smiling as Carlisle 's black rental car pulled up to the house where they were waiting. But the looks of it the just got home from the airport. Wait! Shit! I was standing behind them, being held captive. Great!

The car slowed to a stop and Carlisle turned around and said something to Bella and Edward then stepped out of the vehicle. "Aro," He said slowly, " I would much appreciate it if you would release the member of my coven, of which you are keeping."

"Greetings Carlisle , my friend, it's been too long since I have seen you last. It was such a lovely surprise to come to your home and find that you left a member of your dear _coven_ here alone to fend for herself; in fact, it makes this situation so much more simple. Now, why don't you have the others step out of the car?" He replied coolly.

"Release her and I shall do as you ask,"

"I am under the impression that a rule, a most important rule in fact, has been breeched. So, for..._security_ matter we will keep her in custody. Besides, she would make such a lovely addition to my family." He said, lightly touching my cheek. I snapped at his hand then spontaneously shank away in pain. "Jane, there is no need, no harm was done," he scoffed.

I shuttered and snapped back into reality. Same vision as a second ago, this cannot be

good. Well, if I couldn't reach them, I would have to figure it out on my own. If I go, they'll get me. But if I don't my family may be at risk. I would be better if it were just me.

I would go, and not say a word to the rest, for their safety.

**BPOV**

"Flight 475 to Phoenix and Seattle now boarding."

I sighed, we were finally going home. Edward's mom, brother, and Leah had gone home almost a week before he was released and Alice had left to check on the house and make sure Edward's mom was okay and such. We stood up with Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper and went to take our place in line. Me and Edward were seated in the front of the plane, we couldn't get seats together so the rest of the family was sitting father down in the plane.

I relaxed as I took a sat down in my designated seat and took Edward's hand. I was done worrying for a little while. For right now Edward was is no emanate danger. At least until we get home where I would have to deal with _him, _Edward's mom, Leah, and whatever else that will inevitably happen. For the short hours we were on the plane I would have to worry.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone to shut it off as instructed. A message flashed across the screen. Alice. _Hey everything is good here. Visit Our Latest Tourist Uproar Right There Intensely._

_-Alice_

What? I read the message a second time. "What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked.

"I just got this from Alice, I can't seem to make sense of it though. You?" I said handing him the phone.

He took one look at it and gave it the same puzzled look I had. "I don't know," he told me handing it back, "ask her though when we get back. I'm curious about it myself."

I shut the phone off and returned it to my pocket.

It was a long a peaceful flight back. Edward and I talked about school and his life before Forks, and how he knows Leah. Which is the question I will eternally regret asking, for it was predictably responded to with the question on the matter of weather I was jealous. Sadly, Emmett over heard the conversation.

Then, the focus was changed towards me, we talked about all the crazy places I've been through my long and complex life. Edward's astonishment grew as I went into the details about nineteen tens and nineteen twenties, almost as if he never had actually realized it before.

Then I told him about the accident, about Raymond. He understood and he was the first person I had ever told. It was nice to be able to trust him.

The flight ended too soon for my liking but Edward seemed relived to finally be stepping off the plane.

On the car ride home about twenty minutes away, Edward turned to me, " Hey, what if you showed Emmett the text." I thought about for a second.

"Hm, good idea he might just be good at that sort of thing. Hey Em!"

"Huh?" He called from the front seat of the rental car.

"Take a look at this text, neither of us could figure it out. How bout it?" He took the phone from me skeptically.

"Not a prank?" He asked

"Not a prank," I reassured him.

"Alright then," He said looking at the text, "simple, the person who text you this is trying to spell out the word….Volturi. Wait, who sent you this?"

I looked at Edward with fear wide in my eyes and he returned the expression. "Alice," I told them solemnly.

**APOV**

"Simple, the person who text you this is trying to spell out the word….Volturi. Wait, who sent you this?" Emmett asked, concern sinking into his voice.

Bella and Edward shared a worried look. "Alice," Bella told them solemnly.

My eyes flew open. _Yes, good job Emmett._

Then I snapped back into a vision. "We're going to save her." Rosalie said firmly

"Those bastards, mess with my family. Now they have to deal with me." Emmett yelled.

"No!" Bella yelled suddenly, "I'm not taking Edward back there, not with the possibility that _they_ are there. There is no way I'm letting that happen." Edward reassuringly pulled her into him.

_Good job Bella, don't let them come back._

"We don't even know if they are at the house, let alone with Alice, let's think about this Bella." Carlisle said reassuringly.

_No!_

"If there's even a chance Carlisle, even the slightest chance, please Carlisle, not again, please." Bella pleaded softly. Carlisle gave her a look of sympathy, he knows what she's been through.

Edward hugged her shaking body to him murmuring, "I'll be fine Bella, don't worry, it's going to be okay."

Light again. I was back._ Damn_. I won't know! I squeezed my eyes shut, praying for another vision, an answer.

I won't be able to see it until they make a decision.

Jane skipped past my spot on the couch, in my clothes. "Oops," she said as her fist made contact with the large flat screen mounted on the wall in front of my. I t smashed at the impact. She lucky I wasn't watching that, or she would be dead.

"Oh dear, I do hate waiting" she said innocently.

"Go away Jane," I said in a monotone. A sharp pain shot through my body. I shut my eyes and tried with the conscience I could gain to relax my body. It cut off and I opened my eyes to a smiling Jane.

"Well," she said, "I leave to do, what ever it is you do." As her footsteps like bells began to disappear, a faint sound of gravel rang in my ears. Unfortunately, she heard it too. She turned around slowly as her smile grew.

_No!_

"Hm, and so they arrive," She started towards the door yelling on the way , "They're coming!" I got up and began to follow her when Alex's firm grip took hold on my arm. I glared at him but complied.

We waited excruciating minutes at the front of the house, for the car to arrive. Eventually, a large black SUV rental car pulled up. I examined the car carefully. Not Bella, no Edward, and Esme was also missing.

Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie stepped out of the car.

"Carlisle, good friend, it's nice to see you again." Aro said approaching them. Carlisle just nodded. Aro examined the scene presented in front of him, then sniffed the air.

"Where's the human?" He asked calmly.

"If it hasn't occurred to you, we live in a town, its for of human, I feel you need to be more specific," Emmett said, stepping towards him. Rosalie grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"It's him. He was here, it's the same one. That boy." Jane announced.

_Shut __**up**__ Jane._

"Where is he Carlisle?" Aro asked and everyone tensed.

"Not here" he replied simply.

"A rule has been broken Carlisle. He's not allowed to know, you are aware of that, now Carlisle, where is the boy?"

"We know perfectly well of the rules but you also know of our morals, we will not kill the human, he is one of us and he can keep the secret." Carlisle assured him

"He has to go, those are the consequences,"

"He'll become a vampire!" I called. "Soon, we can handle him until then."

Aro turned from me with a skeptical look, back to Carlisle.

"It's true, if she knows it, she's seen it and it will happen I will assure it." Carlisle said.

Aro nodded to Alex and he released his grip. Jasper stepped toward me and as fast I could I ran to him and embraced him quickly.

"We'll be back, and what you have said better be true Carlisle, I would sure hate to see if it weren't" And with that they were gone, disappearing into the wood behind the house.

We all stared after them for a moment then we all relaxed.

"Damn! That was too easy! I didn't get to do shit!" Emmett yelled.

"Alright, well, lets call Bella," Carlisle said heading for the house.

_Thanks for your guys support! Now review! And by the way if you have a suggestion for something you want in the story just tell me! If you want them to play bananas grams I can make that happen. Anything you guys seriously. I'll update soon! Really soon! I promise! Thanks!_

_-Trinity_


	16. Miss Mary Mack

**Hey you guys! Trinity here. I promise to update more often from her on out. No more of this not updating for months nonsense I promise. I hope you guys like this chapter and Alice I know you not real but I'm so sorry. Enjoy the chapter you guys and check me out on face book as MySoCalledGothSide Trinity. Anyone that has MSN messenger and wants to RP you can PM me your email(by suggestion of my sister, who says it will make chapters easier to write) so technically you'll know what happens in the chapter before it happens. Oh yeah and play list (sorry, couldn't resist):**

**Adam Lamberts's- Whataya Want From Me**

**Mika's- Blame it on the Girls, Good Gone Girl**

**Bowling for Soup's- High-School Never Ends**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT: Bells, in my Fan Fiction has to put up an take down her shield if she needs it. Starting to worry? Good. Just clarifying that though.**

**-Trinity**

**A.P.O.V.**

My eyes shot open.

"Shit! Someone call Bella!"

**B.P.O.V****.**

Finally! We were finally safe! My phone started ringing. Where is it? Shit!

I found the phone and grabbed it. I flipped it open to answer the call when pain shot

through my body.

A sharp, ripping fire tore through me. I screamed. I couldn't control it. Agony kept me from being able to think or talk. I held my head, fingers digging into my skull, as waves of pain assaulted me.

"Bella! Bella! Bella, are you okay?" I head a faint yell but I could in no way respond.

"Shit!" The panicked voice yelled as the reached over me and did something, I couldn't see!

"Brake Bella! Bella! The brake!" It yelled. The car swerved. Stop yelling your making it worse! Please let me die! My numb legs were pulled away from the pedals, the touch was excruciatingly painful, burning.

Stop! You're making it worse! I want to die! The out of control swerving stopped and the car began to slow but the pain didn't go away! It lessened but I was still screamed.

"Please! Make it stop, kill me!" I managed. "Please, please, please, just kill me!"

It stopped as suddenly as it had started and I gasped for breath. "Bella?" Came a worried voice. "Bella are you okay? What going on?"

I gripped the seat and middle console, releasing the pain, they smashed under my strength. I managed to open my eyes.

In front of the car was the ever expected Jane with the Volturi guard. Near the back of the posse stood James.

"Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack.

All dressed in black, black, black.

She has a knife, knife, knife.

Stuck in her back, back, back.

She cannot breathe, breathe, breathe.

She cannot cry, cry, cry.

That's why she begs, begs, begs.

She begs to die, die, die." Came Jane's melodic voice.

"Kinda what it feels like. Huh Bella?" She crooned.

"What going on?" Asked Edward in a shaky voice.

"Wouldn't you love to know," she said dauntingly. "You broke the rules Bella; we don't take kindly to people who break the rules."

The sound of roaring engines approached us. "Hm, they came to your rescue. Cute." She said.

The scream of screeching tires rang through the atmosphere as the black Mercedes and the red BMW skidded to a stop behind us. "I thought we'd settled this," called Carlisle from behind me.

"So it would seem," Aro responded. "We were hoping to catch the girl and the boy alone but it seems you have made this plan more difficult than expected."

"It doesn't have to be difficult; we'd already resolved the situation."

"Yes, but we feel as though what you tell us may not have been true. It seems that the boy is a pet to one member of you coven in particular." Aro pointed out. Edward climbed out of the car, walked around the back, careful to pose no threat, then opened my door and helped me out.

"And this," Aro said gesturing to us, "is our point, we must ensure that the information we were given was correct."

"What information?" I spoke up.

"Bella, what's going on?" Came Edward's worried whisper from beside me.

Aro laughed and I took a protective stance in front of Edward. "This will make it all the more fun!" He exclaimed. "We, my dear, we were informed that your little pet here know out secret," I growled at him, he just laughed and continued, "well, we are all aware it is against the rules to have a human know of our existence, so, we were promised that _he_ would become one of us."

I snarled, "never."

Aro just laughed again and pointed out how he was right to my family and that they would know the consequences if they didn't come up with a plan. I was bombarded by my family but I blocked them all out. I would not put Edward through this. I would give him this life. It isn't even a life. I was a shell until Edward's comforting voice came to me.

"Bella, it's okay, I want this," he reassured me, taking my hand.

"No, no," I said nodding my head, "not a chance. No."

"Bella, its fine really, I don't mind, it'll all be okay, I promise. Bella I love you." He said.

"Fine," I muttered out, "but not now, not this soon."

"His eighteenth birthday, that's your deadline, and don't think we won't be back," Aro said then turned around. "James, we will give you the option to join us."

"No, I would prefer to remain a nomad," he responded, thinking Aro's proposition was a question rather than a do or die statement.

"Guards," Aro said simply. The guards immediately went to James.

I grabbed Edward's hand and whirled him around. "Close your eyes," I told him. He protested but complied. I pressed my hands over his eyes so he would miss the scene.

_Please forgive me Edward._

Behind Edward, the Volturi threw the remains of James in a freshly started fire, and then peacefully left the scene.

They would be back, if they said it, it was true, and most likely that date would be before my deadline. I couldn't let it happen it wouldn't. Alice sensing what I was thinking said,

"It's going to happen Bella, I've seen it,"

"It's not me is it? I didn't do it right? Alice , please tell me it wasn't me that did it." I pleaded.

"Bella..." she said her voice full of sympathy. I screamed. I couldn't help it.

"How Alice ? How is it possible? I won't do it, I wont!"

"Bella, it's for the best," she tried to soothe me.

"HE DIED!" I screeched at her. "Raymond died," I said again quieter this time, "I won't let it happen to Edward too, I won't. I won't let his life be cut short. I can't let it happen; I won't be able to bear it."

"I know," she said sadly coming up to hug me. I turned away from her. "Bella, please," she pleaded with me. I ran. Away from her and away from the lingering question that hung in the air.

Without think I just ran, I couldn't take it any longer. "Bella!" I heard Alice called, running after me. I ran faster and she stopped in her tracks. I stopped once I had lost myself so far into the woods there was no sign of humanity.

I crumbled to my knees and dry sobbed into my hands. As the darkness took over and the safe light of the moon appeared I pulled myself up off the ground. I had to go back sometime. But I don't think I could face them now, after what I did and what I said to Alice .

I didn't mean to blame her, in no way it was her fault. It was my own; it's always been my own. I fall in love, but then someone always gets hurt. I always end up hurting the one I love. I was too enveloped in my thoughts I didn't hear the footsteps until they were feet away. I didn't smell the familiar intoxicating scent until he was right there.

"Emmett, brought me," he explained. "Bella, what happened, it wasn't your fault,"

"It was Edward, it is and I won't let it happen to you too." I cried.

"Bella, I want to be with you forever," he told me, grabbing my shoulders and looking into my eyes. I hugged him and buried my head into his chest.

"It's not what you think Edward, you don't want to throw away you life, for some stupid, depressed, waste of existence," I said through sobs.

He pulled away from me and looked me. "Is that really what you think of yourself as?

Bella, you don't see yourself clearly. I love you, your family loves you. I want to be there to love you for eternity."

I shook my head and looked down. He lifted my face up to look at him again. "Bella, believe me, please," I looked at him doubtfully. He pulled me into a kiss suddenly. It was a deep passionate kiss and Edward had to separate us.

"Bella, I don't know what happened back there, but I don't care as long as you're with me. Now, are we going back, I got to drive my truck for the first time, and there's no way I'll be able to find my way back without you," he joked encouragingly.

I smiled up at him took his hand a tugged him towards the path. He pulled our entwined hands up him and he kidded the back of my hand. I smiled and squeezed his hand lightly.

I can't believe he managed to talk me out of my state. He's probably the only one who could've done that. I do love him. I just hope it doesn't end in disaster.

We approached the car and Edward opened the passenger door for me. "My lady," he said, bowing and gesturing towards the door. I laughed and climbed in. He went around and got in. He started the car and it purred to life. "Very nice," I told him. Then, "I'm sorry I missed your birthday, and way such a bitch to you." I apologized.

"You got me a gift Bella, you didn't miss it," he laughed.

"Yes I did. You know what I did, don't pretend you don't remember. I'm sorry Edward."

"Bella, stop apologizing. I got you and that's all I wanted."

**You guys like it? Tell me what you think! Okay so to clarify this for you Bella's power is not the same as in Twilight the book in this she has to put up and take down her shield as she needs it. Now you know what I mean when I apologized to Alice I know it was Bella yelling at her but I felt like it was me. If you didn't read the top I now have a face book- MySoCalledGothSide Trinity! Again, if you didn't read the top if you have an MSN messenger and want to RP you can PM me your email for that(if you don't want me to know your email just make a new hotmail one you only use for RP). You guys are awesome! Now review! The next chapter (if I can stay on schedule while on vacation) should be out in four days. But if not at max it will be seven days. From there out I swear they should be coming out every four days! Now Review!**

**-Trinity**


	17. Remembering and Comparison

**Hello all of my fantastic readers! I know it's taken a long time there been camp and vacations, enough to keep a girl busy. If you add me on FaceBook you'll be getting heads up on when the chapters are coming out and some sneak peaks. Just look up MySoCalledGothSide. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Playlist- Just a Dream :Carrie Underwood (it fits perfectly)**

**-Trinity**

As we walked into the living room everyone was already there talking. They turned to look at us as we came in. When Emmett saw me he exclaimed, "Damn it!"

"Did you seriously doubt it?" Alice asked him, "Haven't you learned not to bet against me yet?"

I gave Alice a questioning look and she told to me that Emmett had bet against them all that I wouldn't come back. Loser. It's been, what, eighty years now, and he still hasn't figured this out?

"How much did you bet?" Edward asked them.

"Well, Edward, you see, we don't bet money. Since we pretty much share it anyway it just doesn't make sense. Instead we bet with dares, kind of." She explained.

"Well then, what does he have to do?" He questioned. Uh-oh. Poor Edward. He hasn't gotten used to the dramatic, yet weird ways of the Cullen family. Alice smiled evilly, grinning at Emmett.

"He has to streak," she said simply, then added, "through school." I looked at Edward. He had a shocked expression plastered on his face. I turned to face him.

"How do you feel about another vacation?" I asked, in hopes of escaping Emmett's stunt.

I'd witnessed it enough times to mortify a person.

"Edward, are you supposed to be going back home tonight?" I asked hoping to eradicate the awkward silence.

"Um, oh yeah, well, uh, I called my mom," Edward said.

"So you told her you're spending the night?" I asked curiously. He smiled at me cautiously.

"Well, my mom would never actually let me spend the night so…she thinks our flights been delayed." He told me. I rolled my eyes and laughed quietly. Emmett had to be the mastermind behind this plan. Weirdo.

He insisted on going home and picking up some stuff but Alice was way ahead of him. She'd set up the guest bedroom and used it as an excuse to go shopping. To say the least, he had more clothes then he needed for one night.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

After an eventful and horrific game of truth or dare Edward set off towards the guest room. I lay on my bead, staring at the ceiling, just thinking. How did I get to this point?

My mind raced, remembering all that's happened in the few short months I've known Edward. Everything's changed, it all got twisted around. For the better? He wasn't safe, not to say he was safe before when I could do no more than tolerate him.

Was it better then? Could I give him up if I had to? He was so much like….like, Raymond, I didn't know if I could stand to have the memoir around forever. To remind me of what I wish I could've forgotten when I was changed.

Then again, I didn't want to give Raymond up, I wasn't ready, I couldn't let go. He was my life, he was finally _mine._ When he was taken away, my world crashed down. I wanted to die, I prayed to die. The suffering was unbearable, everyday another reminder that he would never be back.

I see so much of him in Edward; it's like having him back. But I couldn't do that to Edward, I loved Raymond, did I even love Edward, or did I just love the idea of having Raymond back, the person whom I'd believed I'd lost forever.

Edward wasn't him though. He wouldn't be coming back and I couldn't fool myself into that. I couldn't put Edward through that for the sake of my sanity. I sighed. What was I supposed to do?

I got up and walked to the guest room. I opened the door and slid in. Edward was sleeping deeply and I watched his chest rise and drop with heavy breaths. I pulled out the desk chair and turned it to face the bed.

I sat silently in the chair and watched Edward. He looked so peaceful, so unaware. I wished I could escape to the world of dreams, even if only for a little bit. I ran my hands through my hair; I wanted this all to be a nightmare and to wake up back in nineteen eighteen, happy and as blissfully unaware as Edward is now.

I had to go, had to leave. I would be running away. Again. The one thing I seem to be good at. What I desperately wanted to do, but knew I just couldn't run away from this. Not away from him.

But I did have to get away, away from the madness, a place where I could just relax, except I couldn't do that without Edward. It was time for a vacation. A vacation to escape all this for a while, a vacation, which we both desperately needed.

Denali, I hadn't been there in years. I missed, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar, and Garret. **(AN: I know Garret is not official Denali but I love him so I wanted to write about him so I threw him in there)** Some more than others.

Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Garret I really missed. I spent years of my existence with them. Eleazar, on the other hand did not make me excited to go, he had this…obsession, with me, it was creepy and I had never thought of him that way.

Would we go? I really wanted to. I wanted to get away, to be with my Edward, my Raymond, and have fun and feel at ease for at least a little while. So I decided, we would go, _if_ Edward could get his mom to agree. That, might be difficult.

I sighed. I was ready to get away.

APOV

Edward coughed into his hand, keeping one on the steering wheel. "Maybe, you should skip school." Said the overreacting Bella in a concerned voice from the passengers seat. It only sounded like a cold, but of course she would freak out.

"Bella, I'm fine, I don't feel sick at all. But could you hand me that tissue?" He smiled as he realized what he had said.

My vision went dark. Another scene appeared. Edward, lying in bed, scrawling on a piece of paper, tissue box next to him. He stopped, hummed a few notes, then he began writing again.

I regained focus and met the eyes of my Jasper. "What was it?" He asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Nothing much, Edward and Bella, that's all." I told him reassuringly. He smiled and kissed me.

When he pulled back he whispered in the southern twang I adore, "I love you."

"I love you more," I said, meeting his lips.

**You like it? I don't know there's probably some of you that hate me right now and I'm sorry but love has it's trials and we all know Edward and Bella they never get a rest. For all of you Adam fans(if there are any) he will be making his evil way back into the story! Remember! Add me on FaceBook! I love friends!**

**-Trinity**


	18. Dating?

**I'm sooo excited! We've past 200 reviews! That you to everyone who's reviewed! You are awesome! I'd like to give a shout out to HarryPotterismylife for being my 200th reviewer. Thank you for reading my story everyone and please review!**

Back to school yet again, at least I would get to see Edward. My car felt so empty without him there though. Emmett insisted on driving him today. I sighed, it was going to be a long day. The drive to school went to fast, I had to sit in the in the parking lot, waiting for Emmett's Jeep to pull up.

I had to avoid the question and thoughts that were racing through my mind. Thankfully, just as I was going postal the Jeep pulled up into the empty space next to my Roadster. I stepped out of the car and went to the shotgun door of the Jeep and opened it for Edward.

He could clearly read my stressed face and gathered me into a hug. I relaxed into his arms then pulled away. He took my hand and with his other grabbed his backpack of the car and swung it over one shoulder.

I admit having Edward in my life makes some things complicated, but in another way there's no way now I would make it through the day without him. "Hey, it's going to be okay," he said comfortingly. The corners of my lips turned upward as he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to my head.

The moment was ruined by a malicious hiss from behind us. "How long has _he_been with that hag?" I turned to see Lauren Malroy whispering into her friends ear. S_he's a bitch Bella, let it go._ I told myself and leaned into Edward. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

Edward walked me to my first class. As we reached the door, he turned me to face him. He brushed a strand of hair out of my face, "Don't worry about them," He said knowingly. I gave him a thankful smile and he lifted my chin. I stretched myself onto my tiptoes and met his lips. He squeezed my hand reassuringly before we parted.

I miss elementary school, when we had assigned seating. As predicted as soon as I sat down none other than the infamous Mike Newton took the seat next to me. I shot him death glares from the moment he made contact with the seat, except, he pretended he didn't see it.

"So baby," he said in what I assumed what was supposed to be inviting but personally, it only repelled me further.

"Move," I hissed. He just smirked, did he think I was kidding?

"How bout we go out tonight?" He asked.

"How bout, not?" I shot back.

"Why?" He whined. I was not previously aware that boys voices could get so high. What was I supposed to tell him? Do I bring up Edward? "I'm _so_ much better than Cullen." he said. Was he serious. I couldn't sit by him for another hour, I'm on the verge of killing him two minutes in.

So many things came to me to say. None of which were appropriate. I couldn't risk that kind of attention. I snatched my bag from beside the table and quickly and pushed my way past Mike and out the door.

On my way out I bumped shoulders with the teacher but I didn't bother to turn around. I headed toward the sanctuary of my car. I laid my head back on the seat and closed my eyes. A knock on the window disrupted the serenity.

I looked up, knowing somewhere deep inside of me this was no good. And of course, it's Edward's extra-large, Adam(**A/N: for anyone that doesn't remember him or didn't get the hint Adam is Edward's older brother**), standing outside my car. Fantastic, just what I wanted right now.

I reached over and locked the doors. He knocked on the window again, "Bella, let me in, there's something I want to show you," he said, it made me gag. I rolled down the window the tiniest bit.

"Perv," I responded curtly and quickly rolled the window back up. I scanned the parking lot for any sign of life, to my relief I saw Emmett walking my way. He mouthed, 'Alice saw it'. I just nodded.

Adam, as it seems, has absolutely no sense of self-preservation at all. As Emmett approached the car Adam turned to him and simply said, "leave." Emmett got a look on his face. Well Adam, _welcome to fuck-ville._ I almost sang in my head, this kid was going to get it.

"Emmett, sorry but you can't beat him up, his Edward's brother. His mom wouldn't like us that much after that, would she?" I whispered, only loud enough for Emmett to hear. He looked at me with a pouting face but I just shook my head.

"That, happens to be my baby sister, I'd advise _you_ to leave," Emmett said threateningly. Adam only smirked. He obviously thought he could 'take' Emmett.

"And what if I don't?" He asked.

"Do me a favor then, don't." Emmet said, knowing he was allowed to hit him but only if Adam had first. He stepped closer to Adam, towering over him. "See what happens."

Adam actually looked scared for a second, but he quickly covered it up by rolling his eyes and scoffing, "I have classes to attend." He said bitterly, turned, and left. Once he was far enough away I unlocked the doors and Emmett jumped in shotgun.

"So, the big bad Bella, ran away from class?" he teased.

"I didn't run away, and don't you have something to do? Like go to class? Or streak, didn't you bet Alice?"

"Last I checked you weren't in class it's just stupid to streak right now. No one's out." I had to laugh at his stupidity. We sat there in comfortable silence watching as the rain slowly began to comes down, I made a game of watching one drop and following it from the sky until it made a small splash on the hood of my car.

The hour passed quicker than I wanted, and I heard the piercing scream of the bell as it rang to signify the end of the hour. I sighed and Emmett and I climbed out of the car. We walked together towards the school. "Just tell me when you need me little sis," he said before we went separate ways.

"I'm older than you!" I pointed out.

"I'm bigger than you."

"You only want to beat people up."

"Touché," He said and I laughed and rolled my eyes, he was so odd. I spent my next two periods, waiting for the next to come. My last class before lunch I had with Edward. A smile formed on my face as I walked into class, knowing I would be able to see Edward.

It disappeared when I saw Jessica Stanley, talking to him, obviously shoving her non-existent breasts in his face. He was leaning away looking completely uncomfortable. I almost forgot he was new here, poor kid.

I went to his rescue. "Hey babe," I said as I walked past his desk, leaning down and kissing him lightly right in front of her face. I walked behind him to get to my seat. I took my seat next to him and he grabbed my hand under the table.

Jessica glared at me, "How long have you guys been going out?" She spat. Edward looked confused and slightly unsure of how to answer.

"Does it matter?" I shot back. She glared at me only more before turning to leave.

"Thank you," Edward breathed.

"Any time," I reassured him. We began light conversation which ended when the teacher nosily rolled in a large cart with a TV with VCR player built in, that thing looked ancient.

This will be a long class. I've seen and memorized this same movie more then 50 times. I literally counted seconds till lunch in the time I wasn't talking to Edward.

Relief washed over me as the once unpleasant bell was music in my ears. I got up quickly, eager to make my way out of the room, but of course a seat in the back of the room did have it's cons. Once free of the crowed room I nearly dragged Edward to the cafeteria.

We took seat next to my family. We normally waited for the lunch line to die down before we got food, less humans, and time was no importance since we didn't eat. I nearly forgot about Edward until he piped up, "Um, I'm going to go get food ok?"

"Oh, oh yeah," I said dumbly. I moved to get up, but Edward pulled me back into my seat.

"Your on the edge today, and you eyes are pitch black, Emmett can come with me." He said before giving me a small kiss and heading for line.

"Bella, when was the last time you hunted?" Alice asked concerned. Now that she mentioned it my throat burned. I was just so worn down, worrying about everything, if that was possible for a vampire.

"I can't even remember," I told her truthfully, I hadn't bothered to keep track.

"Maybe you should go," she said warningly.

"Yeah…." I got up and told the boys in line I was leaving that and Edward that I would see him later. I walked easily out the door and head for my car. I sped home, there was no one on the deserted streets anyway. I easily slip the car into it's place in the garage and shoved the keys in my pocket.

I raced out the garage and into the woods. I needed this hunt.

**Thanks again for reading my story! Please review! It makesme happy! (And gives me more insentive to write more!) *hint* *hint* And I know I've been saying thi for a while but friend me on facebook! I'm Mysocalledgothside Trinity! I'll give you updates on when writing and when I'll be posting! If I get enough friends I may even post sneek peaks! Please become my friend right now I have like 4! Oh and remember to review!**


End file.
